The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn
by BloodyMarie
Summary: A year after the labyrinth, a tragedy leaves Christine with no food or money. She is forced to work at the Moulin Rouge as a courtesan NEW VERSION COMING SOON!
1. Precious Memories

The Phantom Of The Moulin Rouge

Chapter 1: Precious Memories

She kissed him slowly at first but the passion spread like darkness itself. She wrapped her arms around his unsure and hesitant body. She didn't want to leave him, in fact more than anything she wanted to stay in this moment forever, not caring that Raoul was still fighting for his life. After what he had done to her, she really didn't care if Erik killed him right now.

"But Erik has changed," she thought to herself, "he wouldn't kill anymore because of me."

A realization hit her, so hard and fast that it almost caused her to faint.

"Because of me…" she repeated in her mind.

Erik had done everything for her; even change his very soul, and Raoul? What had he done that showed he'd die for her, what sacrifices had he made? None. All he did was threaten her if she didn't end her romance with Erik. It was only last week Erik had lovingly tended to a black eye that Raoul had given her because of a costume he said was "Too revealing".

Erik was learning while Christine had been thinking, and a feeling of burning passion washed over her, as Erik slowly understood how to please her. Christine rewarded him by slipping her tongue into his angelic mouth and showed him the inner workings of heaven on earth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and ran his hands over her hips. They both savored the sweet intoxication of the music of the night.

Erik pulled away, breathing heavily. He realized what he had to do. Turning, so Christine couldn't see the pain in his eyes, he spoke:

" Go, forget all you've seen, I…I release you." He started off for the bedroom but didn't hear any movement. He turned and saw Christine standing there with a hurt expression in her eyes. Oh, those eyes. "Go!" He said irritated that she was still here torturing him, " Go and take the boat, don't let them find you!" Unable to take the hurt in his angel's eyes anymore, he retreated into the bedroom.

Christine stared for a moment after him, then followed.

Raoul was obviously jealous, and started shouting at the top of his lungs," Christine, didn't you here what he said we're free! Christine? Christine!" But Christine wasn't listening, even when he started threatening her, which she knew he would later follow through on.

As she neared the room se heard the familiar masquerade tune wafting out to her. When she entered, Erik was sitting on the bed humming along with a little cymbal-bearing monkey. He didn't notice her come in and was still humming softly.

"Masquerade, paper faces on parade, Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you." She sang softly to get his attention. Erik looked up and smiled weakly.

"Why are you letting me go?" she asked sitting down beside him and taking his hands in hers.

"Would you rather live a life always worrying that Raoul will always be there, if he leaves alone, imagine what he would say."

Christine lowered her head.

Erik stood and walked to the other side of the room. "Besides, who could ever learn to love a beast?"

Christine went over to him and stroked the deformed side of his face adoringly, then kissed it. "I could." She replied moving her lips to his. He put his hands on her hips, wanting more but controlling the urge. Christine wanted so badly to give into the natural pleasure that aroused in her whenever He so much as breathed in her direction. She was beginning to lose herself in the paradise that only existed with Erik, when Raoul started threatening again. Erik pulled away, and put his head to her breast and breathed in her scent of lavender. She held him close, then took his face in her hands and brought it to hers.

"Promise me," she said through tears, "promise me you won't give up, that you won't let them find you. We'll meet again I know it."

Erik nodded. She kissed him one last time and just before she turned to leave, he brushed his lips against her ear and whispered, "Never forget me."

Christine awoke not surprised by the dream, for it was one of her most precious memories. She felt around for Raoul and only found an empty space in the bed.

"Of course it's empty," She thought to herself, "he's in America, remember?"

It had been a year since that night, the last night she'd had with her fallen angel. She had married Raoul because of his threats, but had refused to quit the opera, which earned her a few bruises on her back. But she still went secretly whenever Raoul was away.

Raoul had also forbidden her to think of "That Horribly Grotesque Monster" as he had put it. Once she had been admiring a mask in a shop window, much like Erik's, and that got her a sprained ankle and a bloody nose.

Christine sighed and got out of bed. She went to her window to let in some fresh air and saw that dawn was breaking on the horizon. She leaned on the windowsill and watched as Paris started to awake from it's short slumber. For all the nightclubs practically ran till four in the morning. Especially the Moulin Rouge. Now that Raoul was gone, Christine decided to saturate her thoughts with Erik. She smiled to herself, Sinfully thinking of his bare chest and the soft warm flesh that created the shape to the lavish muscles of his body. Christine giggled, then admired the city one last time and went to make a cup of tea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mademoiselle Christine!"

Christine swivelled around; she was wearing her own clothes, not the clothes of an aristocrat like she always was wearing because of Raoul. Which is why she wasn't expecting anyone to recognize her, especially not at the market. She smiled when she saw the familiar face advancing towards her.

"Nadir, it's so nice to see you again!" She kissed him on both cheeks.

He smiled. "And you as well, mademoiselle." He kissed her hand and Christine giggled.

Christine leaned in and whispered a question she would have traded her life to the answer for it. "How is Erik?" She asked with impatient eyes.

Nadirs smile faded. "He was very ill after you left, mademoiselle, almost died. He must have gotten better since one day he just simply disappeared."

Christine sighed, so he was no longer at the Opera House. If he had been, she would have gone to seen him without even saying good-bye to Nadir. Nadir saw the pain in her eyes.

"Christine, do you…love him?" He asked slowly.

Christine nodded, looking down. "Don't tell Raoul."

Nadir took her by the arm and urged her into a nearby café. They sat down and the Parisian ordered tea for both of them. "If you love him then why did you leave him?" Nadir lowered his voice an intense whisper "He almost died of heartbreak!"

Christine would not meet Nadirs eyes. Nadir took a sip of his tea and noticed a bruised gash on Christine's arm. He put down his cup and took her arm in his hand. "What is this?"

Christine pulled her arm away, and covered her injury. "I fell down the stairs." Muttered Christine, still avoiding Nadirs eyes.

Nadir nodded, understanding. "Do not worry child, your secret is safe with me." He put a hand on her arm to reassure her.

" I think of him all the time you know," Christine said quietly, "all day, and then every night I dream of him." She stirred sugar into her tea, but didn't drink any.

"Do you love him?"

Christine finally met his gaze. "Raoul or Erik?"

"Raoul."

Christine lowered her head again, and answered with a strong voice. "No."


	2. Tragedy Or Is It?

Chapter 2: Tragedy…or is it?

When Christine got home later that evening, she found a letter addressed to her from America.

"What in the world do they want with me?" She asked herself, unlocking the front door to her small apartment.

A lavishly dressed woman with fishnet stockings passing by saw Christine holding the letter and asked "You Got one too….they….sent me…o..." But she never finished the sentence because she burst out sobbing.

"Umm, would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" Christine decided she just couldn't leave the poor woman out in the street, especially not at this time of night in the state that she was in.

The woman nodded, and followed Christine into her apartment.

Christine offered the woman a seat and busied herself with the kettle.

" So what's yer name love?" She spoke with a heavy British cockney accent.

"Christine." There was a brief pause.

"Chris'ine eh? That's a pri'y name, mines is Giselle." Giselle stuck out her hand to Christine, who shook it cautiously.

Christine set down a teapot and two teacups, and then sat down across from Giselle.

"Well don' jus' si' there, open yer letta." Christine had almost forgotten entirely about the letter, and hurried to retrieve it. She tore it open and read it while Giselle gulped down her tea in a very unladylike fashion. Christine put down the letter and just stared off into space.

"Chis'ine?"

Christine came out of her trance and started to cry.

Giselle got up and went over to comfort her. "There, there now love, whas happened to im?"

Christine handed the letter to Giselle. She read it over and her eyes popped.

"Wha' ee 'asn't lef' you any money? He new ee mighta died an' ee didn' leave you any money!" Giselle looked down at Christine and had an idea. "Ere love, hows abou ye come and work with me? The lodging is free an the moneys good. The hou's are nine p.m. to four a.m."

Christine looked up. "Four a.m.? Where do you work Giselle?"

Giselle laughed. "At the Moulin Rouge o' corse!"

Christine dropped her teacup. "The Moulin Rouge?!"

Christine examined Giselle more closely. Her dress was overly revealing at the chest, and short enough that you could see her garters peeking from underneath her slip.

"Thank you for the offer Giselle, but I'm just not that kind of person."

Giselle looked Christine up and down. "And why not, yer a pir'y thing, I know alo' o' gents that wouldn' mind ye as their partner." Giselle giggled.

Christine assumed that she was probably a little drunk. She put her head in her hands, slightly frustrated with the fact that Raoul hadn't left her any money. She had no tears for him' those she had used up on Erik. Erik, what would he think of her if he heard that she had started working at the Moulin Rouge? Well he would be outraged, that's what. Her frustration slowly turned to anger, why couldn't she just stay with Erik? Why did Raoul have to make everything so bloody complicated? Christine let out a sob of anger and frustration mixed in one.

"Don' worry Chris'ine," Giselle rubbed her back soothingly, " it'll be alrigh'."

Christine wondered how it could be alright. She couldn't get a job at the Opera, since the season was over. And even if it wasn't over, Carlotta had returned, renaming herself the Prima Donna. Maybe she could ask Nadir about Erik again, surely he must have heard something.

Oh that'll be grand. "Hello Erik, Raoul has been killed and hasn't left me with any money so I was wondering, even though I broke your heart, could I stay with you?" Christine almost laughed at this thought, Nadir said Erik had disappeared, why would he lie?

Christine looked up at Giselle, she didn't want to hurt her feelings, but Christine was sure that she would find work elsewhere.

"Giselle, I think I'll be alright, he wasn't a very good man anyway. Here, see, look what he did to me." She showed Giselle the gash on her arm.

Giselle seemed shocked. "He 'urt ye, an' ye ain't gonna do nythn' abou it?"

Christine covered her arm before Giselle could touch it, it hurt enough as it was.

"Thank you for your concern Giselle, but really, honestly, I'll be ok."

Giselle looked at her suspiciously like a mother knowing that her child had skipped school. "Well, if you say so, but if yeh ever need nythn', come by 'round six o'clock any night. Just tell 'em Giselle sen' for yeh."

Christine nodded making a mental note just in case. Giselle turned and made to leave but Christine stopped her. "Giselle?"

Giselle turned. "Yeah?"

Christine lowered her eyes. "How did you know about the letter? I mean, outside you said something about me getting one as well.?"

Giselle smiled weakly with her hand on the door knob. "My husband' died abou lass' month or somthn', bin workn' at the Moulin Rouge ever since."

She opened the door and left, leaving the smell of brandy and a very lost Christine behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik listened as Nadir questioned Christine. So, Raoul had hurt his angel. He could tell just by listening to Christine's voice that she really hadn't fallen down the stairs.

Erik had decided to formulate this plan in his head about a month ago. Nadir would bring Christine into the Café, where Erik could listen to Christine's angelic voice again. Erik had also heard Christine's answer when Nadir had asked if she loved him. This had made his heart soar, she loved him, after a year she still loved him. She had also kept her promise on never forgetting him, as she had admitted to dreaming about him.

"Do you love him?" Nadir asked.

"Raoul or Erik?"

"Raoul."

Erik held his breath.

"No." Her answer came loud and clear.

Erik almost yelled at his enjoyment, but controlled himself. Besides, she was a married now, and he couldn't do anything about that. He sighed and realized that it was starting to get dark outside.

Christine was starting to leave and Erik decided to escort her home. He rose from his table, which was behind that of Christine and Nadir, and carefully made his way outside without being seen by Christine.

Erik gave her a head start and followed a few feet behind, careful not to draw attention to himself. He wanted to make sure that Christine made it home safely; after all, he was her angel.

Christine stopped at a small building that was nicely decorated with flowers in every windowsill. She bent down to pick something up, and he realized it was a letter; she looked at it curiously, and then put it in her pocket. A voice from across the street made them both turn. It was a woman Erik recognized to be a dancer from the Moulin Rouge. She let out a sob and then followed Christine into the building. Erik decided to wait, to make sure that nothing happened. So he stood in the shadows and waited. Once, he heard a sob of aggravation, but decided that it meant nothing, since no blood-curdling scream followed. About an hour later, the whore emerged with a bit of a tear stained face.

Erik heard rustling above and looked up. Christine was on the balcony, staring off into space like she usually did. A smile crept onto his lips as he remembered watching her in her dressing room as she thought about him. Erik sighed. Those days were over, she couldn't possibly be thinking about him. But he was proved wrong when she whispered his name.

"Erik, where are you?"

Erik stood shocked. He wanted so much to make himself known to her, but again controlled his urges.

"She is married," he said to himself, "think what Raoul would do to her if he found out."

Erik sighed. He decided to let her know she was not alone.

"Christine." He whispered.

She closed her eyes savoring it, probably thinking it was a memory. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she went back inside.

Erik watched her go, wanting to kick himself for his foolishness. What if Raoul had come outside? He surely would not have taken it as a memory. Erik mentally abused himself for a few more minutes, then turned and engulfed himself in the darkness.


	3. The Moulin Rouge

Authors Note: Just so you know, I have responded to most of the reviews on my profile. Well, not really responded but there's some stuff there for you guys. Thank you to all my reviewers, you really helped me!

Chapter 3: The Moulin Rouge

Christine opened a cupboard in her kitchen, only to find that it was empty. She sighed and closed it, turning to yet another empty cupboard. It had been a month since she had gotten the letter, and was gradually beginning to find how wrong she had been about finding a job. No one wanted to hire an ex-opera singer, let alone a woman. She thought back to her last interview at a hotel. Yes they had women, but they had turned her away. A knock at the door brought Christine back down to earth, hard since her thoughts had been wavering back to Erik.

"Who is it?" She asked, walking up to the door, ready to open it.

"Mademoiselle De Chagny? We represent the Bank of France and we'd like to talk to you about some serious matters."

Christine panicked, she had no idea that it would happen so fast, but she couldn't just turn them away. She sighed wishing Erik was there to give her support. "You idiot," She mentally reprimanded herself, "if Erik was here _they _wouldn't be." She sighed again and unlocked the door .

"Bonjour Monsieur." She curtsied out of politeness and led the three men into the parlour. "Tea?" All of the men shook their heads and motioned for her to sit down.

"Mademoiselle…" Christine looked up. "Christine." She said, not wanting to hear Raouls last name at the moment.

"Mademoiselle Christine," They obviously wanted to break it to her slowly, and Christine suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, "as you may have been informed, your husband, Raoul De Chagny has passed on serving his country. For reasons that are unknown to us, we understand that he has not left behind any money for you. Thus you have not been able to pay your bills which brings us to why we're here." They pulled out an eviction notice from a briefcase and handed it to Christine. "We'll need you to be off of the property by five o'clock this evening." A man with a moustache said, with a hint of pity in his voice.

Christine pretended to be shocked, although she wasn't. She had known it would happen sooner or later, she just wished it had been later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine had easily packed her things since she didn't have many that didn't' scream Raoul back at her. She unlocked a secret drawer on her jewellery box and opened it. This is where she kept the ring that Erik had given her, hidden away from Raouls jealous eyes. With the ring there was a dried rose, with a black ribbon tied around the stem.

Christine let memories flood back to her, causing to slightly wince. She put the rose safely into her bag, where she knew it wouldn't get crushed, and put the ring where it should have been for the past year, on her marriage finger. She admired it and realized how much more it meant than Raouls ring. So much more in fact, that she decided to keep it there.

Christine left the house with only half of an idea of where she was going , after all, she had never been to the Moulin Rouge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine arrived at the Moulin Rouge an hour later which was, to her luck, exactly six o'clock. There was a man standing at the gate to the Moulin Rouge, not looking very pleased to have to be standing in the rain. Christine approached him cautiously.

"Excuse me sir…." she started. The man sneered at her from under his hat.

"What do you want?" His gaze remaining the same, daring her to answer.

"I was told to come here at six o'clock, to see a friend." she stated trying not to be intimidated.

"Who?" His tone had softened just a bit.

"Giselle."

The man showed a flicker of a smile. "She was wondering when you'd come by." He said, stepping a side.

"Thank you Monsieur." Christine nodded her head to him, and stepped into the life of the crazy, nocturnal night club.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the Moulin Rouge, there were people every where. People on the dance floor, people on stage, people cleaning tables and people sitting at the tables. The people on the dance floor seemed to consist of women dressed in colourful costumes that barley covered their body. But there was a couple in the corner performing a very sensual dance. Christine's eyes were glued to the couple as she watched them move around the floor like a wild fire. Every time one touched the other, they savoured it for a moment then reacted with such a passion that Christine was amazed that it was just a dance. She looked closer at the couple, and realized that the woman was Giselle. Before she could say anything, Giselle spotted her, and instantly stopped dancing. Her partner, however, just took another girl in his arms. Giselle rushed over.

"'Ello Chris'ine, whas the matta, Love?" She took Christine's bag and watched as she sank down and sat on one of the steps that led to the dance floor.

"Oh Giselle, I couldn't find a job, and they took away my apartment, and there was no food, and…I'm in love with someone who I don't even know is still even alive!" Christine put her face in her hands and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Giselle rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. "Come now, we'll go see Harol', get you a contrac', and then you can res' fer tonigh', yeh don' have to sta't righ' away."

Christine nodded in response, and Giselle helped her stand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harold Zidler was the man that owned the Moulin Rouge, and took kindly to knew comers. Which was good in Christine's case, since she was tired and hungry.

"So Christine, what would you like to do, dance or waitress?" He asked, pen poised over contract.

Christine didn't have to think about this one, she'd seen what the waitresses wear, and decided at least she'd had some training in dancing. "Dancing, since I've done dancing before."

Harold signed the contract, and handed it to Christine to sign. She hesitated with her last name, and put Daae. "Excellent, tomorrow you shall learn the dances, and then next week you can start performing. For the time being, if you'd like you can be a companiess, which is a person that sits with the customers and talks."

Christine nodded. "I can do that."

"Wonderful, now Giselle will show you to your room, which you two will share." And he returned to other matters upon his desk.


	4. Toulouse Lautrec

Chapter 4: Toulouse Lautrec

Christine followed Giselle up the spiraling stairs of the backstage of the Moulin Rouge. She hugged her things close to her body, making sure not to trip over her skirts.

"Ye'll be very hapee 'ere. Nobody bothers anybody, an' ye're free to do what yeh wan'pri'r much anyway. There are o'ly three rules: One, yeh can't fall in love, thas the mos' impotan' one. Two, on'y give em' wha' their moneys wo'th. An' three, hav' fun with it."

Christine wondered if Giselle was drunk all the time or she just slurred on purpose. She decided that she must be doing it on purpose, because the next thing that came out of her mouth would prevent her from getting drunk.

"Oh, an' it's best you don' get drunk. Bad stuff usually happens to the gi'ls tha' do." She turned right after climbing the stairs, then took another right farther down the hall. She stopped outside a door with a poster of a can-can girl on it.

"This 'ere is my room, yer sharin' wit me, righ'?"

Christine nodded and Giselle opened the door.

Christine almost yelped with joy, the room was almost an exact replica of her dressing room at the Opera House. There were two beds made of wood, one was covered with a colorful beaded blanket and pillows. There was a vanity with little bits and bobs all over it. Half of the shelves were lined with beautiful things, even some priceless jewelry that Christine figured to be spoils from customers. There was even a little bird cage with a sweet singing budgie in it.

But one thing attracted Christine's attention right away.

In a corner, on her side of the room, there was a built in full length mirror. Exactly like the one that Erik used to come and take her into his and her haven beneath the Opera a funny feeling came over her, was it loneliness? But she was lonely with Raoul, so it must be…

"Erik." She whispered, going up to the mirror and feeling the cool glass on her fingertips.

"Wha'?" Asked Giselle, a little confused.

Christine snapped back to reality. "Nothing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik ran his hands through his pitch black hair. He did this when he wanted something very badly. In this case, it was to see Christine. He looked around the at the walls that surrounded him. Again he was underground, shielding himself best he could from the world, the walls were decorated with things he had salvaged from under the Opera, some things were from his storage that he kept across from his old home. His new lair was just as lavishly decorated with many beautiful and foreign furnishings as his old one.

Right now he was at his organ, trying desperately to erase Christine from his mind. But every time he tried to forget about her, he just ended up longing for her even more. He had learned to control his anger a long time ago, but that didn't keep him from being angry with himself, which resulted in his pounding of the keys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine looked through all the blankets, trying to find one that was a little easier on the eyes than Giselle's. She found a velvety cream colored one, lined with beads. Christine sighed and looked for the matching pillow.

Giselle climbed the stairs to the storage, holding a decent but colorful costume for Christine to wear.

Christine turned and emitted a small gasp of shock. "Oh Giselle, you frightened me."

Giselle chuckled. "Sorry Love, didn' mean to startle yeh, jus wanted to give yeh yer cos'ume fer tonigh'. Tha' is, if yeh wan' to work tonight.

Christine thought about it, after all, it would take her mind off of Raoul, and Erik. "I suppose, but I can't dance."

"Don' worry love, ye'll be doin' the tables." She handed Christine the costume.

Christine looked at the dress and decided it was the next best thing to decent. "Thank you Giselle."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toulouse Lautrec was not one for love that was not real. He was merely a "Child Of The Revolution" as many put it. Or in other words, an artist. Tonight he was in need of some freedom and decided upon the Moulin Rouge, even though it was the birth place of un authentic love. He had asked for a companiess to keep him company of course, and was expecting her soon. He watched the dances with the look of slight disgust on his face.

"You asked for a companiess Monsieur?" A sweet voice said from his right.

He looked up, a young woman of twenty or so, stood before him. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and he wondered what she was doing in such a place as the Moulin Rouge.

"Yes, yes I did." He motioned for the girl to sit down. "What's your name?"

"Christine." She stuck out her hand like Giselle had done and expected him to shake it, instead, he kissed it.

"That's a very pretty name Christine, where are you from?" He adjusted his spectacles to see her better.

"Paris, I was born and raised there. What about you, Monsieur?"

Toulouse smiled. "Please call me Toulouse, and the same as you Christine born in Paris, however, not raised. That happened in the country."

Christine nodded and turned to watch the dancing.

Toulouse could tell that she was nervous. "Must be her first night," He thought to himself, examining Christine. She was very pretty, but then again they all were. There was just some type of innocence about her that attracted him. "what was she doing before the Moulin Rouge?"

Toulouse picked up his piece of charcoal, and started to draw Christine, right on the tablecloth.

She caught him doing so, out of the corner of her eye and turned to gape.

"Christine, it makes it very hard for me to draw you if you keep moving and making such unflattering faces." Said Toulouse, without even looking up.

Christine closed her mouth and returned to her former position. She tried very hard not to move for the next fifteen minutes, and soon became very tense.

"Almost finished." Said Toulouse, sensing her discomfort. He put a few finishing touches on it and spoke to release Christine from her pose. "Done."

Christine's muscles relaxed, she stood and walked around the table to see the sketch. It was amazing, like Toulouse had created an exact living replica of her.

"Do you like it?" Toulouse asked eagerly.

"It's breathtaking." She exclaimed.

"Good." He thought for a moment. "Christine?"

"Yes?" She was still marveled by the drawing.

"What did you do before the Moulin Rouge?"

Christine's face fell.

"I'm sorry, I should not have asked." Toulouse had instantly regretted asking.

"No, it's alright, I suppose I could tell you. But you must promise not to tell anybody."

Toulouse nodded.

Christine took a deep breath. "I worked at the Opera populaire."

Toulouse's eyes widened. "Are you Christine Daae?"

Christine put a finger to her lips and nodded.

"Then she mustn't know," Toulouse again talking to himself inside his head. "she mustn't know." Then he had an idea.

"Mademoiselle, follow me." and he stood, revealing to Christine his true height. He was a dwarf, only slightly taller than Christine's waist. A gasp escaped her lips, and she instantly clasped her hand over her mouth. Toulouse turned to her.

"What is it my dear?" Although he knew perfectly well knew what it was.

Christine uncovered her mouth. "It's just all the pain you must have gone through, Monsieur."

Toulouse could tell by listening to her voice that she was telling the truth. No one had ever been this kind to him about it either.

"Come my dear." He said with a faint smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at Harold Zidlers office, and Christine panicked.

"You're not going to have him fire me, are you?"

Toulouse looked at Christine with an amused expression on his face.

"No mademoiselle, I would never have Harold fire you." He knocked on the door. "However I have every intention of telling him that you're a singer."

Christine gasped.

"But," He said before she could accuse him, "not that you worked at the Opera."

Christine was still confused, but decided to hold her tongue, and just nodded weakly.

Toulouse smiled and opened the door.

"Ah, Monsieur Lautrec." Harold looked over Toulouse and added, "and mademoiselle Christine."

Christine hadn't noticed that Harold office had been much like Erik's lair, surrounded with amazing and even mysterious objects, except no instruments.

"Bonjour Harold, I just came here to inform you of something."

Harold leaned in closer to Toulouse and threw a suspicious glance at Christine.

Toulouse ignored the glance however, and continued. "As I understand it, you have no lead act, and as Christine has informed me, completely by accident, that she is a singer."

Harold's eyes lit up and he turned to Christine. "Why did you not inform me of this earlier?" He went over to her. "Are you frightened of me?"

Christine nodded truthfully.

"You have no need to be frightened of me," He stroked her cheek "I can make you a star. Now lets hear you sing."

Christine thought, she obviously couldn't sing Opera, so she decided upon a song that the chorus girls used to sing on their night off. She cleared her throat, and began.

"A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental, on your humble flat, or help you feed you obese cat. Men grow cold as girls grow old, and we all lose our charm in the end, But Diamonds are a girls best friend."

Harold and Toulouse just stared.

She stared back, the rush that singing gave her had subsided by now.

Then they applauded.

"Magnificent! We'll have you start tomorrow night!" Harold quickly retrieved a new contract, and threw the other one into the fireplace.

Toulouse just watched proudly, like a father would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik stopped and stood very still, trying hard not to breathe.

Singing, her singing.

"That's impossible idiot! She's with Raoul!" The singing stopped and Erik passed it off as his imagination going against him.

His new lair was under the Moulin Rouge, why in the world would Christine be there?

And so he returned to playing his piano, furiously pounding each key so they emitted a strange yet beautiful music.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine stopped at the stairs and listened hard, trying not to breathe.

Toulouse recognized the music immediately and turned to Christine, she too had frozen and was listening very hard.

And all of a sudden, she sank down crying.

"Why won't he get out of my head?" she said to know one in particular.

Toulouse sat down beside her and just waited for the tears to subside. When she was finished, he handed her a hankerchief. She dried her eyes and looked down at the ground, regretting what she had said.

"Whom is it you cannot get out of your head?" But again, Toulouse knew exactly who it was.

"Erik…." She whispered to herself, then to Toulouse she whispered, "Nobody."

Toulouse nodded, then got to his feet. "Christine, I think it would be wise for you to go to bed, seeing as you have a big day tomorrow."

Christine stood and smiled. "Thank you Toulouse." She kissed him on the cheek and made her way to her dressing room.

Toulouse sighed. Then he had another Bohemian idea, this one about love.

He made sure that no one was looking, then went over to one of the candelabras on the wall, and pulled on it. A trap door opened, and Toulouse walked right in.


	5. The Sparkling Diamond

Chapter 5: The Sparkling Diamond

Erik was furious with himself. He had again fallen in love with Christine, after trying so hard to relieve himself of her. The only reason he had let her go in the first place was so the Viscount wouldn't say anything. If Christine was with him, at least she would keep him quiet.

"Oh God what insanity had come over me? Why couldn't I just kill the little bastard!" His yells echoed of the walls.

In his rage, he picked up a bottle of wine, which was now almost empty from his attempt to drink all thoughts of Christine away, and threw it full force at the wall. It made a satisfying crash sound to Erik's ears.

"You know my friend, you really shouldn't drink so much, it's bad for your health."

Erik laughed. "Hello Toulouse, come to play mother again?" Although he was drunk, Erik's words weren't slurred but they were dripping with sarcasm.

Toulouse came out from the shadows, frowning. "No actually I'm getting quite tired with that game, I thought we could play something new."

"Like what?" Erik snarled at Toulouse, then went in search of another bottle of wine.

Toulouse kept his temper low and continued. "Like, two grown, mature men going to a party tomorrow night. I think you'll find it quite rewarding."

Erik stared at Toulouse, until Toulouse clicked his tongue impatiently, then he laughed, long and loud.

"You want me to go to the Moulin Rouge, with you?" Erik doubled over with drunken laughter.

Toulouse stood his ground and waited.

Erik saw this, and stopped laughing. "You're serious? You want me to go with you to the Moulin Rouge tomorrow night?"

Toulouse just nodded.

Erik sighed. "I suppose. No strings attached?"

"None."

Erik was beginning to regret drinking so much, all this thinking was making his head hurt.

"Alright Toulouse, but only because I'm too drunk to see any reason why I can't."

For the first time, Toulouse made a face that slightly resembled a smile.

"Well, I'll leave it to you then." And he headed back to the staircase that he had used to get there.

Erik watched him go, then remembered Christine and smashed a full bottle against the wall, causing his hand to bleed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Never forget me."

Christine looked sadly into Erik's eyes, making him regret his decision.

"Why Erik, I still don't understand, I want to stay with you." She clung to him, feeling his bear, muscular chest with her fingers. He responded by holding her around the waist, and burying his face in her neck.

"It won't work," He whispered, feeling the hot tears on his chest, "it just won't, not now."

She was violently ripped away from him by the now free Raoul. Erik just watched as she struggled, and cried out his name.

"Erik! Erik!"

Then Raoul hit her across the face to silence her. Christine hung limp in Raouls arms.

Something told Erik to forget about the things Christine had said and to rip Raouls head off. Which was exactly what he intended to do.

He walked right over to him, and punched Raoul in the face, catching Christine as she fell from his arms.

"Christine?" Erik asked softly, sinking down to the floor with her in his arms.

Her eyes fluttered, but didn't open.

Erik stood, with Christine still in his arms, and headed out to the throne room, expecting to leave through one of the passageways, but was instead greeted by the angry mob. Erik tried to run. But the last thing he remembered was black.

Erik woke with a start, he had fallen asleep on the organ. He rubbed his temples, trying to win the battle against a raging headache.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toulouse decided on tulips for Christine's bouquet and paid the flower girl for them, ignoring the stares as he did so.

"Your change monsieur, and have a good night."

Toulouse took his change, and hailed down a cabbie. The ride to the Moulin Rouge wasn't a long one, and Toulouse was soon exiting the cab.

"We've got a good show tonight Toulouse, one of the best I've ever seen." Gaston, the guard, greeted Toulouse.

"Thank you Gaston." He replied as he passed through the gate, and into the crazy world of the Moulin Rouge.

He took a seat with a good view of the dance floor, and ordered two drinks. He knew Erik would be making an appearance, just because of his curiosity. It wasn't long until Erik appeared from within the shadows, dressed in complete black attire. Except for his mask, which was as pure as the light of day.

"Alright Toulouse, I'm here so what do you want?" Erik hissed the words almost violently.

Toulouse simply put a finger to his lips and pointed up as the music started, and glitter fell from the shadows above.

A figure on a swing was lowered down, she had dark brown curls and porcelain skin.

"It's her, the Sparkling Diamond." Toulouse said, taking a sip of his drink. But all Erik could do was stare. Then she started to sing.

_What an amazing time_

_What a family_

_How did the years go by_

_Now it's only me_

The band started going faster and they lowered the swing to the ground.

"Christine…." Was allErik could say.

_Baby, I don't know when the danger came,_

_I wanna find some one that I can't blame,_

_Call the doctor cause, _

_I' am sick in Love_

_And I can't help it._

_Baby,_

_I'm worried about my mental state_

_Don't know if I'll recuperate._

_Think it's serious,_

_Gone from bad to worse._

_And I'm in trouble._

She got off the swing, and started dancing around, using her hips to tease the men. And the band started playing yet faster. Anger was slowly starting to fill Erik.

_If I was a rich girl,_

_See I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl_

_Think what that money could bring_

_I'd buy everything _

_Clean out Vivien Westwood_

_In my Italiano Gown_

_No one would have just one hood_

_Hollywood imagine if I could _

_Please put me first class to my fancy house in London Town_

_All the riches baby,_

_Won't mean anything_

_All the riches baby_

_Won't bring what your love can bring_

After making the all the men follow her around, and toss her up in the air a couple times, she started to dance seductively with men that had given her things. Then she yelled "Take off your hats!!!" And she kicked off her latest partner's hat, giving him a good view of her legs. Erik swallowed his drink in one shot. She was soon upon her swing and being raised back up.

_It's you there when I close my eyes and in the morning _

_I never thought that you'd still be mine_

_Or that I really need to have you around_

_Don't go away, _

_My love... _

She had stopped singing. They had made eye contact, a connection that could never be broken.

Christine started breathing heavily, then fainted.

"NO!" Toulouse shouted, his heart skipping a beat as she fell down, down.

Erik was there in an instant, even though he really didn't wan't to be, and caught her unconscious body in his strong arms. Then seeing everyone staring at him, he stole away into the shadows, once again taking his fallen angel with him.


	6. Sweet Dreams

Chapter 6: Sweet Dreams

Toulouse stood frozen, his breathing returning to normal. Then he realized everyone staring at him. There was only one thing he could do.

"Hurrah!!!" He clapped his hands insanely.

After the dancers resumed their positions on the dance floor and everything was back to normal, Toulouse collapsed back into his chair, a sense of accomplishment trickling into him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik held Christine close, being careful not to trip as he made his way down the stairs. He was again outraged with himself, why did he have to save Christine? Why did he have to draw attention to himself? He looked down at her in his arms, and then realized why.

He loved her.

"Erik." She stirred but did not awaken.

Erik froze. Had she really whispered his name, or was it his imagination all over again? Erik was pondering this when she held onto him tightly, shocking him. However she did not awaken and Erik pressed on.

They soon arrived at his lair, and Erik went straight to the bedroom, where he lay Christine down on the bed. He gazed down at her and wondered if she was dreaming of him. He decided it was impossible and went to sit in a chair across from the bed where he could admire her from afar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine went through her mirror and down the steps of the passageway. She had just gotten out of a fight with Raoul, and now her eye was black and swollen. She thought of what Erik would say to this and decided not to tell him, it would only cause trouble.

She cautiously approached Erik's lair, hearing beautiful music as she got closer. Erik soon came into view, he was at his piano, creating a melody sweet enough for the angels with those long, slender fingers that he used so well.

Erik stopped suddenly and ran his hands through his hair. His head shot up and turned to Christine.

"C-Christine, what are you doing here?" He sounded shocked and Christine felt like kicking herself for coming to Erik like a child.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave right away." She turned and started to walk away, hating herself for making him suffer.

"No!!!"

Christine turned slightly.

"Stay, please?" Erik came to her. "Stay."

He took her hands and led her over to his piano bench, where he motioned for her to sit. He sat across from her in another chair and watched her as she looked around, admiring everything as if it were her first time there.

Then he saw the black eye.

"Christine," He leaned over to her and touched it, causing her to wince, "what happened?"

Christine covered her eye, not wanting to lie to Erik, but it had to be done.

"I walked into a…pole."

"Well then you walked into that pole with great force, that needs ice my dear." Erik disappeared into another room, leaving Christine to look around awkwardly at all his amazing objects. She was especially fond of a little music box in front of her on a table. She picked it up and examined the beautiful gold markings that resembled music notes. She turned it around in her hands, looking for the key, she couldn't find one.

"Do you like it?" Erik's voice came from behind her, causing Christine to jump.

"Yes, I do, where did you get it?" she turned to Erik in her seat.

"In Persia. The key is a necklace, I haven't listened to it in years." He looked down at Christine, she was running her hands over the designs. "Would you like to listen to it while I tend to your eye?"

Christine turned to face him. "If you want to." She lowered her eyes.

"Whatever makes you happy my dear, follow me." He took her hand and led her over to a divan where he motioned for her to lay down. Then he disappeared from Christine's sight. He soon returned holding the music box, and ice wrapped in a cloth. He took a long silvery chain with a small pendant in the shape of an actual silver key, out of his pocket He put the key into the back of the music box, and wound it clockwise. He set it down on small round table beside the divan, and picked up the ice. The tune that soon followed was familiar to Christine, it was the song that Erik sang to her so many times.

"Erik, is that the real music of the night?"

Erik looked down at Christine, who just looked up at him with her amazingly tempting eyes. "Christine, I have a confession to make," He wondered if he should tell her, she was so innocent, so trusting. "I had that music box made for you, so you'll always remember me."

Christine looked up at Erik with a slight bewilderment on her face.

"Erik you really shouldn't have, I can't except something like this, it's too much."

"Nothing is too much for you my dear, and if you don't take it, I'm afraid I'll have to see to it that it finds it's way to you on other terms." This being said, Erik took the chain and linked it around Christine's neck. She fingered it and smiled, making Erik's heart sing.

"I think it's best that you close your eyes, Christine." He had the ice poised over her injury.

Christine obeyed, still fingering the pendant. A stinging feeling followed, along with a sharp intake of breath from Christine. Erik pulled his hand away, hating himself for causing her pain.

"I'm sorry Christine, I forgot to mention that this will sting a little. Now please close your eyes."

Christine was once again obedient and closed her eyes.

Erik paused before he lowered the ice again and looked down at her face, then the rest of her body. Little did he know that Christine was watching him through her lashes. She smiled to herself, then prepared herself for the pain by biting down on her lip. Erik saw this and came back to reality. He lowered the ice down to her eye and winced as Christine bit down on her lip exceptionally hard. He stroked her face and her eyes fluttered open.

"Erik."

She reached up and kissed him. Erik staggered backward, ready to push her away, but her arms held him close to her.

He finally started to kiss her back when Christine awakened. Memories mostly, but the kiss had been her longing. She looked around trying to remember what had happened. She had been singing, on a swing, high up, and then…

"Erik!"

She tried to get up, but groaned loudly and fell back onto the pillows from a pain in her head. "Where am I anyway?" She looked around, thinking this to herself. It looked eerily like Erik's old home, but different in some ways. Christine noticed a shadow in the door way out of the corner of her eye, but when she turned, there was no one there. But she did know that some one had been there. And that someone needed to know that she loved him.


	7. It Never Ended, The Music Of The Night

Chapter 7: It Never Ended, The Music Of The Night

Christine got up more slowly, ignoring the pain gathered at her temples. She walked out of the room to find that she was once again, underground. But some how it was …comforting. Christine looked around for the shadow that she loved so much, she knew he was there; she knew that he was watching her. She could hear distant music and followed the tune to one of the many rooms. Just before she entered, the music stopped, and when she went inside, no one was there. Christine smiled as icy hands slid over her shoulders, causing her to shiver. The hands withdrew instantly, and Christine turned once again to an empty door way.

"Erik, please." She begged, leaving the room and proceeding down the stairs.

Then, she heard it, her music box. The one she never did accept from Erik. She had left it in her dressing room because it had been too big to hide from Raoul, but she still had the key, so how was it playing? She followed her senses back up the stairs and into a new room, one that held a gold bed with completely black satin sheets. No one was in the room. Just her music box on the bed. Slowly, the tune came to an end and the music box closed itself. Christine walked cautiously into the room, slightly frightened. She almost collapsed as the cool hands returned from behind, this time around her waist.

"Erik…" She whispered, sliding her hands over his so he wouldn't leave her.

He nuzzled his face into her neck and whispered "Why do you torture me Christine?" He kissed her neck, taking in her scent and sliding his hands upwards towards her shoulders, then down wards to her hips. His lips were at her shoulder, then back to her neck. "Why?"

Christine reached up behind her with her right arm and wrapped it around Erik's neck, pulling him down close enough so she could kiss him, his tongue slipped into her mouth, making her want more. She nibbled at his ear.

"I love you Erik, I would never torture you." Her whispers made him wonder: What of Raoul?

Erik pushed Christine away, and she stumbled to the floor.

"Whore, you betrayed me and your husband." Erik turned, and was about to leave when…

"Erik!" Christine reached out to him with her hand. "Please Erik, I can explain."

He couldn't just leave her there, alone and hurt. It would hurt him more than her to do that.

Erik sighed and went to her. He kneeled in front of her and looked her right in the eye. "You can explain?" He asked watching her eyes. She nodded not looking away. Erik sighed and took her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and put her face into his shoulder, and for once she felt loved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik set Christine down on her bed and then sat down beside her. For the first time, he realized that she was barley wearing anything, just an overly decorated silver and black corset. She saw what he was looking at, but didn't bother to cover herself.

"Explain Christine, why are you working at the Moulin Rouge as a whore?" Erik said harshly but quietly.

"Raoul is dead Erik.Ihad nowhere else to go, if I knew where you were I would have come to you, but I didn't, and Giselle had told me about the Moulin Rouge, and then I met Toulouse, and he found out who I was and I got a job as singing, and I performed and I saw you and now I'm…here." Christine gasped for air as Erik processed what she had just said. Raoul was…dead. And now she was with him.

"And you didn't sleep with anyone while you worked there?" Erik needed to know the answer to this. Had she given up hope that easily?

Christine shook her head. She thought she saw a look of relief flicker across his face. He looked away and Christine slid her hand over his. But Erik withdrew it and stood.

"Erik, wait," Christine called after him as he walked away. "Erik did I do something wrong?"

Erik stopped and turned to look at Christine.

"No my dear, it is most defiantly not you, I just need time to think."

Christine stood and walked briskly over to him, "Well I've had a year of thinking about nothing but you, and now you're pushing me away."

Erik's eyes flashed. "All I ever wanted was you!"

Christine was slightly intimidated, but pressed on, "Prove it!"

Without thinking, Erik grabbed her around the waist, and brought his lips down upon hers. She kissed him right back, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands slid up to her shoulders. She leaned back as his kisses spread like fire down her neck and chest, then back up to her lips. They pulled away for air, but still held on to each other as if the other was just going to disappear.

Christine lay her head on Erik's shoulder, breathing heavily. Erik's grip tightened on her, and she wondered if he had been thinking of her over the past year. Obviously he was, because she saw her perfume on his table by the door.

Erik pulled away and looked down at his angel, she couldn't stay with him very much longer. People would get suspicious.

"Christine, I think it best that you return to the Moulin Rouge, just for now." He added when he saw her face fall.

"But I want to stay with you. Please Erik, don't make me go back." She clinged to him, not wanting to ever let go.

Then, Erik had an idea. "Christine, only one hour, go for an hour, tell everyone that you're fine. Keep people out of your dressing room while I retrieve your things, then you can come and stay with me."

Christine looked into his eyes and smiled. Erik took her hand and realized their was a wedding ring there, he was about to throw her away from him, when he realized it was his ring. Christine had felt his muscles tighten and then relax while he examined her ring.

"How long has it been there?" Erik asked, shifting his gaze to Christine.

Christine's eyes didn't waver from his, "Since I found out of his death." She answered quietly.

Erik kissed Christine softly saying thank you.

"Wait here." And Erik disappeared off into another room for a few minutes, soon returning with a red day dress that had a very low neck line. It had been made for Christine a long time ago.

"Wear this." He handed it to her and watched as she pulled it over the corset, she of course, looked marvelous.

She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

And then they were on their way back up to the Moulin Rouge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine climbed up the stairs, Erik right behind her.

"Wait," Erik took her hand, "you're about to walk into the door."

Christine blushed, knowing that Erik could see everything in the dark. Erik smiled. She was so beautiful when she blushed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy." She lowered her eyes, trying hard not to blush anymore.

"No my dear, you will never have to be sorry as long as you're with me." He smiled even more, knowing that she would blush again. She did and he couldn't help but kiss her. But he stopped before the passion burned too fiercely.

"If we keep going on like this, I'm afraid my dear, that you'll put me in a hospital." Erik wrapped his arms around her waist.

Christine pulled him closer with her arms around his neck. "I'm counting on it."

Erik controlled himself and opened the door. He peeked in to make sure no one was there, then proceeded. He helped Christine through, who knew immediately where they were, her dressing room.

"How did you know?" Christine turned to Erik, who was no longer there. "Erik?!"

"I' am right here Christine, I would never abandon you, remember that, I' am always there in the shadows, always watching." Erik emerged from the shadows behind Christine and slid his hands over her shoulder. She shivered from the thrill of having him touch her. His lips brushed her ear as he whispered. "Always there." He kissed her shoulder then withdrew into the shadows. "Go now and distract them, Toulouse will probably want to see you. And as for your room, I guessed."

Christine nodded, disappointed that the moment had to end so soon. She exited the room however, hoping Erik wouldn't get into trouble, as he did have a tendency for it. As soon as she turned around, she almost ran right over Toulouse.

"There you are Christine! I've been looking all over for you! I was so worried. After I saw you fall, I almost had a heart attack. Good thing Erik was there." Christine smiled weakly. "Oh, and, these are for you." He handed her the tulips, using all of his strength to heave them into her arms.

"Thank you Toulouse, I'll just put them in my room." She turned, opened the door and slipped in. A cold dagger was pressed against her neck, causing her to breathe in sharply.

"Christine! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…I'm sorry." Erik removed the dagger and gathered the frightened Christine in his arms. He lifted her chin to see if he had caused any damage. None. Then he was slightly angry, why had he used the dagger? She would surely be angry with him now. Why did he always have to untie the beautiful bow that had taken him forever to perfect?

"I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me." He pulled away and made his way towards the mirror. "I'm sorry Christine." It was killing him to say those words.

Christine, who was still to shocked to process what had just happened, watched as her one and only love disappeared into the darkness.

An object on the floor caught Christine's eye, and realized Erik must have dropped it. A key, exactly like the one Erik had given to her for the music box. But his was different, instead of the heart shaped head that her key had, Erik's key was engraved with the initials: E.C. Knowing exactly what the initials stood for, Christine brushed away her fear of the dark,and followed Erik into the underground lair.


	8. Lovers In Love, Such A Wonderful Thing

Chapter 8: Lovers In Love, Such A Wonderful Thing

Christine felt out for the walls, trying to keep herself from tripping down the stairs. She knew she was getting close when she heard music, cold and raw music. Music that Christine knew so well. "Keep going Christine, keep going." She whispered to herself. The words of Erik's song soon became clear to Christine's ears, she stopped and listened to the smooth voice that tantalized her senses.

"Sister child, do you remember me? I remember you. I love you. Come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying day." The notes became lighter and slower. "I hope you don't mind, I hope you don 't mind, that I put down in words: How wonderful life now you're in the world." The music gradually continued, repeating itself without the beautiful voice. Christine entered, but Erik didn't stop.

"Come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying day." Erik continued playing and joined Christine in the next line. "I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words: How wonderful life is, now you're in the world…" They're voices trailed off together and Erik's playing slowly subsided into nothing more than a distant echo. Erik didn't turn towards Christine, so she went to him.

"Erik, please, I forgive you. I understand." Christine knelt by him and looked up at him, but he still did not look down at her. He simply stared at the keys.

"Christine why do you love me?" He pressed his fingers over three keys, creating beautiful sounds.

Christine looked up at him in horror. "Why won't you just let me love you Erik?"

"Christine I could have killed you!" Erik stood up fiercely, knocking over the piano bench. He walked away from Christine, his back to her.

Christine also stood and walked over to him. "But you didn't, and I love you for it." She reached out and touched his shoulder.

Erik let himself go, he turned and took Christine in his arms kissing her violently, releasing all the passion he had for her that he had kept inside for so long. She reacted by smiling triumphantly and putting her hands on his face, and removing the mask. Erik didn't care, he was to busy running his hands over her hips, the longing building up inside. He backed Christine up against the piano, sitting her atop of it, the keys making disoriented sounds as he did so. He buried his face in her neck, undoing the back of the dress while Christine unbuttoned his undershirt revealing his bare chest. Erik pulled the dress over Christine's head, revealing the corset once again. She ran her hands over his bare face, kissing the part that was usually hidden by a mask. Erik hands slid over her shoulders as he returned his lips to her awaiting ones. Her hands slid down his face, over his neck and on to his well built chest. Her legs coyly wrapped themselves around Erik's waist, bringing him even closer to her if that was possible. Erik smiled into the kisses, worshiping Christine's lips with his, and her body with his hands. He explored every curve, every part of perfection that she was. Christine leaned back as Erik's wonderful hands ran over her skin above her chest, giving her shivers, and in seconds they were over her legs. Erik kissed Christine's neck, loving the way she melted in his arms when he did so. Then, he pulled away. Lifting Christine into his arms, they made their way down a hall way Christine had never been down before. It was lit with candles, and at the end of the hallway came a room with a thousand candles and nothing more. Erik set Christine down on the rug, kissing her entire body. He reached around and undid the corset. The last thing he heard before entering paradise, was Christine's longing moan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik awakened with nothing more but a sheet around his body. It had to be a dream. He looked down, wanting to be proved wrong and there was Christine, staring up at him with those eyes. She too had nothing more but a sheet around her body.

"Good morning sleepy head, although I did enjoy staring at your face for three hours, I was wondering when I'd ever see you open those wonderful eyes again." She smiled, pulling herself up onto his chest, her hair falling onto his skin. Erik also smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close enough for a kiss.

"I'll be right back Christine." Erik said while standing and disappearing down the candle lit hallway. He soon returned however, with pillows and a large blanket.

Christine leaned back on her pillow and Erik crawled up to her, laying beside her.

"Erik?"

"Hm?" He wrapped his arm around her hips.

"You know that you're an amazing lover, right?" She slid her hand over his.

"I do now." He kissed her neck.

"Good."

"Oh is it now?" He asked sliding his hand over her hips.

Christine giggled, being slightly ticklish, and Erik knew it. "Baby, you have such sweet pillow talk." She turned her head slightly so she could kiss him.


	9. The Sweet Mixture Of Love And Syrup

A/N: HAHAHAHA!!! I hope you liked the last chapter, because there's going to be a lot more where that came from! By the way, some of you guys are really smart, I'm not naming names but I'm really glad that you know where I'm going with this, otherwise, what am I trying to say, right? By the way stuff from the last chapter, to those of you who might have noticed, was from: Pretty Woman, Armageddon, Ella Enchanted, Moulin Rouge and something that I can't remember right now. Yes I do realize that you unlace a corset, but I was to in the moment to care. And I'm warning you right now, I might not update for a while, just so you know ok? Now, on with the chappie!

Chapter 9: The Sweet Mixture Of Love And Syrup

Erik slowly slid his arm out from under Christine's body. He stood and searched for his clothes. He dressed and put a rose on the pillow next to his lover. Careful not to disturb her, he bent down and stroked her cheek. After kissing her shoulder, he gathered her clothes and hid them. Smiling to himself, he left the room and searched for his mask. He found it on the piano and then made his way to the upper levels of the Moulin Rouge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Toulouse, I' am worried about Erik, I was supposed to help him with the girl yesterday, and he did not arrive. He would never miss an encounter with Christine." Nadir looked about nervously.

Toulouse calmly sipped his tea, watching the dancers stretch was much more interesting than listening to Nadir worry about Erik. Toulouse was worried, just not about Erik, he was however, worried about Christine.

"Hello gentlemen." An dark voice seemed to come from the shadows, causing Nadir to jump.

This resulted in Toulouse spilling tea all over himself. "Nadir, I _insist _that you don't do that again."

Erik seemed to peel away from the shadows like an orange peel would peel away from the juicy fruit. He sat down in one graceful motion.

"Hello Erik, aren't you just a little to joyful for a phantom?" Toulouse sarcastically commented while wiping away the remnants of his teacup.

"Y-yes, hello Erik." Nadir repeated, still shaking slightly.

Erik refrained from frowning, he was just so much in love, he wondered if it was a crime to love some one as much as he loved Christine. If it was he would have been shot. "Thank you Toulouse for noticing."

Toulouse nodded.

Nadir looked at both, confused and utterly feeling left out. "Noticed what?"

Erik continued, ignoring Nadir. "Toulouse, I need you to find Christine's contract, I do not wish to keep her from singing, however if there is something in there about a courtesan, destroy it."

Toulouse nodded again.

"What are you talking about? Christine works here?" Nadir's head was about to burst.

"Nadir, there is too much to explain, and I must get back to my ang...Christine." Erik was absorbed into the shadows, leaving Nadir very confused and Toulouse with a mission.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine awakened to an empty space beside her, well not entirely. She grasped the rose and smiled, rolling onto her stomach. She giggled, kicking her feet up in the air. Erik was so perfect, a perfect person has to have a flaw, that's what makes Erik so special. His flaws. She loved him so much, Raoul was physically perfect, she disliked pretty boys anyway. Erik was what she wanted, Erik Erik Erik. His ring caught her eye on her finger. She slipped it off and admired it. It truly was beautiful. She noticed something etched into the inside of the ring.

"Christine, never fear the darkness. I' am the darkness, and I love you."

Christine read it in her mind, loving Erik even more in her heart.

She wanted to do something for him, but what? Clean the room? She smiled devilishly. No they would defiantly need it again. She decided on making breakfast, then found that her clothes were missing. She was slightly shocked, then amused. So Erik wanted to play like that? She searched until she found one of Erik's shirts, and pulled it over her head. The fabric was slightly transparent so that the outline of her breasts was visible. The shirt went just passed her thighs, giving a good view of her legs.

Christine went into the kitchen and found bread butter and eggs.

"French toast it is then." She said to herself, and began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik entered his home to the smell of amazing cooking. He went to the kitchen and almost fell over. Christine was wearing nothing but one of his sheer undershirts. She didn't hear him come in, so he decided to play with her a bit. He swiftly became her shadow, following behind her every move. He soon couldn't contain himself, and pulled her into him by wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She was not surprised however, and leaned into him. Her body fit perfectly against his. He rested his chin on her shoulder and ran his hands down over her hips, over her legs and back up, under the shirt. He felt her hips shudder with anticipation and he smiled.

"Erik." She breathed as she felt his fingers slide tantalizingly over her breasts. He kissed her shoulder, urging a soft moan to escape her lips.

He melted away from her, the darkness concealing him from his lover.

Christine turned, slightly disappointed that the moment had ended so quickly. She set the syrup and plates down on the table, and turned to get the flowers when a voice made her shiver with delight.

"You know my dear, your cooking is exquisite."

She turned to find Erik sitting calmly at the table, chewing on a piece of toast. Christine went over and slithered herself into his lap. He lowered his lips to hers and the sweet mixture of love and syrup pulsed through her.

"Erik, making love is such a wonderful thing, especially with you," Erik moaned into Christine's neck, agreeing with her, "but if we keep it up without food, we will definitely not be able to continue."

"It's not my fault, you're the one that keeps tempting me with all these little actions." He wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Like what?" She smirked, her arms helplessly making their way around his shoulders.

"Well, like taking my shirt without my permission." He ran his hands over her exposed thigh. He was surely going to enjoy this.

"I'm sorry milord, but _someone_ took my clothes and hid them." She kissed his hand which was upon her face.

"Good heavens, I wonder who could have done that?"

Christine pulled away before they ended up on the table. "Eat you lovesick fool." She giggled as he obeyed.

She started to get out of his lap but was then brought back down forcefully by a hand around her waist.

"The only way I'm going to eat this, is if you sit right here and let me feed you." Erik calmly poured syrup over the next piece of toast, trying very hard not to grin.

Christine's look of shock turned to one of amusement and obediently did as she was told, letting Erik feed her along the way. They were soon however, upon the table, Erik's hands roaming freely, and Christine moaning with pleasure. She had never known love like this, it was exciting and it made her feel like she was flying. Erik pawed at the shirt, wanting it off. It gave way soon, and he had full access to her breasts. Her flesh was so good, so warm. His lips went to her ear.

_Floating, Falling_

_Sweet Intoxication,_

_Touch Me, Feel Me_

_Savor Each Sensation_

Christine smiled, he was so good.

_Always, I Want to Be With You,_

_And Make Believe With You_

_And Live In Harmony, Harmony_

_All Night_

She sang back to him. Erik wanted to obey the voice in his ear, goddamit, he will obey the voice in his ear! He picked Christine up, not wanting to lose a moment, and made his way to the closest bed, his bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine looked down at Erik, who was laying his head down on her bare stomach. His finger was running over her naked body, feeling the soft warm skin, the skin that he longed to touch every second of every day. Christine put a hand to his face and brought him up to her.

"You dropped this." She linked something around his neck.

He looked down, it was the music box key, but there was something else there. Her locket.

"Christine, I can't take this." He began to take it off.

She put a hand on his chest. "It is my heart, I' am giving it to you."

He stared down at her, adoring her, drinking her in. Then he kissed her, long and sweet as if to seal their fate as lovers for eternity.

A/N:Just so you know that is **NOT **the end of the story. Toodles.


	10. Songs and Promises

Chapter 10: Songs and Promises

Erik pulled away from the kiss, settling back onto Christine's stomach.

_How wonderful life is, now you're in the world._

Erik kissed her belly button, making Christine giggle. She remembered a song she had sung to herself when Raoul had hurt her, and sang it now to saturate Erik's need for her voice.

Someday I'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday, 

_Why live life from dream to dream,_

_And dread the day when dreams end._

Erik smiled. He had written a song long ago, something small yet meaningful so that she could easily remember the words.

My gift is my song! 

_And this ones for you,_

_You can tell everybody that this is your song,_

_It maybe quite simple but,_

_Now that it's done,_

Christine just stared wide eyed at how his voice came out strong and wrapped her within it. She held his face lovingly as he continued.

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind,_

_That I put down in words: _

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world!_

_Sat on a roof, and kicked off the miles,_

_Some of these verses, well, they've got me quite cross_

_But the suns been kind, well I wrote this song,_

_It's the people like you that keep it turned on!_

Erik pulled himself upon her and cradled her head in his hand, wrapping his other arm around her waist. She rubbed her nose against his, gesturing him to continue, she wanted him so much to sing to her. She felt him pulse between her legs and he continued.

So excuse me, for forgetting 

_But these things I do,_

_See I've forgotten if they're green or if they're blue._

Christine blushed and he pressed on.

_Well the thing is,_

_Your stars are the sweetest I've ever seen!_

Christine kissed him, and he let the love flow from his voice.

_You can tell every body, that this is your song,_

_But I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind,_

_That I put down in words!_

Erik nuzzled his face onto Christine's and whispered on her lips:

How wonderful life is now you're in the world! 

Christine smiled. And whispered in his mouth. "I don't mind."

Erik kissed her, lovingly and seductively. He needed her, he would die without her, all the thoughts of her rushed through his mind. She was so good, so, so good. He lowered himself into her, feeling her shudder with pleasure. He guided her hips, she ran her hands through his hair. God she loved him. She kissed his neck and he returned the favor, biting her gently on the neck. He let her get on top of him and she moved her lips from his neck down to his well defined abdomen, kissing everything she came across on the way. His strong arms brought her lips back to his. He ran his hands over her shoulders, over her breasts pausing for only a moment before moving on back to her hips. At the moment of ecstasy, he bit down quite hard on her shoulder, causing her to moan. She could feel him inside her, the raw emotion erupting again and again. Then she fell down onto his chest, breathing heavily. He held her close, not wanting to ever let go. He saw the red mark that he had left on her shoulder. He kissed it.

"Sorry my dear, does it hurt?" He asked, caressing it with his lips.

"Yes, but I enjoy having a mark of our love." She teased. Christine adjusted herself into a more comfortable position, her head still resting her head upon his chest. They lay in bed like that for what seemed like days, until Toulouse came looking for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toulouse didn't care if they were making love, Christine needed to return to the Moulin Rouge if she valued her life. Toulouse had found her contract, and she was indeed the star Courtesan of the Moulin Rouge. But before he could destroy it, a very rich and famous man had come to entertained by her. This man was rich and famous for he held the deeds to the Moulin Rouge. How he got his greedy hands on them, Toulouse did not know, but the idiot rich man will defiantly not let Christine get away with it. It would be very bad for Erik when Christine must go. He remembered what the Duke had said to him if he did not bring back Christine.

"Bring Christine to me dwarf, or you shall take her place! Believe me, that shant be an experience that you will wish to repeat!"

After saying that, he had left for the Gothic Tower, giving Toulouse an hour. If he did not bring her back, she would die as soon as she emerged. Things had happened in the walls of the Moulin Rouge that had stayed secret between the supposed _Duke_ and Harold Zidler. This had caused anger inside Toulouse, he did not want to separate a love that he had worked so hard to create, but it was either him or the Duke.

He entered Erik's home to the sound of giggling. He followed the sound to Erik's room, where Erik was sitting behind Christine's half naked body, kissing her neck while he wrapped a small chain around her neck.

"Ahem."

Christine and Erik both turned to the doorway to find Toulouse standing there.

"Toulouse?!" They both said at once, jumping from the bed in an attempt to cover themselves.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but Christine is needed above ground." Toulouse averted his eyes as he spoke.

"What do you mean she is needed above ground?" Erik pulled on a pair of trousers. Then a look of realization hit him and he looked at Christine, then to Toulouse. "You couldn't destroy the contract."

Toulouse nodded. "A Duke holds the deeds to the Moulin Rouge, and Christine. He threatens to kill her when she does return."

"_If_ she returns." Erik snarled, wanting to break something.

"What? If I return? What are you implying Erik?" Christine held a black sheet against her body.

Erik looked at her with an angry answer, but was thrown off when he saw her eyes. Raoul had been like this, forcing her. He wasn't like that, and he wanted to show that to Christine. But if he did that, she would be forced to give her body to the Duke.

Erik collapsed onto the bed with a sob.

Christine was shocked, he was only trying to protect her. She went over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He stood and pushed her away.

_You're free to leave me,_

_Just don't deceive me,_

_And please,_

_Believe me when I say,_

_I love you_

Christine didn't want to leave him, and she tried to reach out to him. But he moved away, not wanting to show his tears, but she grabbed him tightly and pulled him to her. She put her cheek to his and whispered to comfort him. He was shaking, trying to hold back the tears.

"Promise me you won't leave, promise me you'll stay here and wait. Promise me." She begged with him as tears began threatening to spill from her eyes.

Erik was shaking so badly, but he managed to nod. He kissed her for what he hoped was not the last time.

"Come Christine." Toulouse hated this, hated it beyond hell itself.

Christine slowly left the room, pulling a dress over her head as she did so. She held Erik's gaze for as long as she could, then turned and let the tears flow freely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine sat at her vanity, fixing her hair into an elegant bun atop her head. Her deep purple gown kept her from breathing in as much she would have liked to. It was much too revealing for her taste. A very low neckline left her collar bone exposed and vulnerable. But it was long, and gracefully followed behind her.

"Christine."

Christine stood and followed Toulouse to the Gothic tower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine took a deep breath, and pulled back the curtain. The Duke had his back to her.

'Hello Christine."

That voice…

The figure turned.


	11. The Day When Dreaming Ends

Chapter 11: The Day When Dreaming Ends

Christine gasped and fell to her knees. She was in a state between awake and faint.

"R-Raoul…I thought you were dead!" She was angry now, angry that he had returned to destroy the love that she had worked so hard to bring back from the dead.

Raoul chuckled his prissy "charming" chuckle. "No Christine, I' am not dead. But that is what I wanted you to believe." He calmly poured a glass of wine.

Christine stood using all her strength to do so. "Why?" She resisted the urge to spit on him.

"Why Christine, are you truly that childish?" He sipped his wine and Christine prayed that it was poisoned.

"No Raoul, I just didn't think that my husband would fake his own death when I got an important letter saying that he was dead." She wanted to strangle him, but knew he could easily overpower her.

Raoul ignored the comment and continued. " There was an American woman here, visiting Paris, just before the performance of Hannibal. Very pretty young thing she was too. Well we met in a nightclub, this nightclub actually. She was a lonely whore, and I was a wealthy viscount looking for a little bit of fun." He paused watching Christine's features; they held no love or relief to see him again. He continued. "We were intimate with each other until I met you. She was heartbroken and left for America. I was glad she did so there would be no mix up. Now it was just you and I. My mistake with you was I thought you would bring me more money because of you're fame, that was the only reason I fought for you. I can't believe you bought the story of me still being in love with you." Hatred flashed through Christine's eyes and Raoul again ignored it. "Well I knew I wasn't going to get anything unless I married you, so that's what I did. Then I found out that the wench in America was due to give birth to my child. I knew exactly what to do I would take your money and give it to her. You would imagine my shock when I found no money. To relieve my anger, I went to America; taking the money I had given you with me. Then I faked my death so there was no suspicion, I didn't need you any longer, and you were only good if you produced money. The child died however, while the mother was in labor, and I heard that you had taken her job as a whore, really Christine, you couldn't do any better?" He was advancing towards her; she backed up onto a bed. " Now I' am again in need of, well, _excitement_, and I heard you were the girl to see. I've heard so much about you in the paper. So tell me, how is the little bastard anyway?" He crawled up onto the bed.

Christine was not about to tell him about Erik, God knows what he could do if he found him. He was upon her now and he grabbed her wrist forcefully. He yanked her off the bed and turned her around so he could unlace the dress. He practically tore it off and then threw her on the bed, she was crying now. "Please Raoul, don't!" She could feel him pulling off the stockings. She felt pain at her neck as he squeezed hard daring her to scream again. Erik's song ran through her head, she remembered how happy she had been only a few hours ago.

_I hope you don't mind,_

_I hope you don't mind,_

_That I put down in words:_

_How wonderful life is,_

_Now you're in the world._

Tears fell and she let out a sob.

There was a flash of white and Raoul was flung from the bed, unconscious. Christine felt those familiar, strong arms lift her off the bed.

"Erik." She huddled as close as she could to him.

"Hush my angel, you are safe now." Erik held her protectively against him as he made his way through one of the many mirrors in the Gothic Tower."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine awoke in Erik's arms; he was looking down at her with concern. She was wearing a clean, green slip. They were in his bed, and Christine realized that Erik must not have left her side since all of their clothes were still all over the place. She smiled, remembering their time in bed together, then she remembered the events that took place afterwards. She started to sob. Erik just held her close wanting to make it go away. He pressed his lips to hers trying very hard to comfort her.

_The hills are alive with the sound of music,_

Christine's sobs started to fade as Erik began to sing to her.

_With songs they have sung,_

_For a thousand years!_

He wasn't about to stop now, she was just beginning to smile again.

_Seasons may change,_

_Winter to Spring_

_But I'll love you_

_Until my dying day_

Christine had completely ceased her sobbing, she would much rather listen to Erik sing.

_Come what may,_

_Come what may,_

_I'll love you,_

_Until the end of time_

He kissed her forehead and she wrapped her arms around him. He laid his head down upon hers and was about to fall asleep when a question tickled his ears.

"Erik, why didn't you kill him?" Christine wondered if he had even meant to kill him.

"My dear, if I had killed him, you would have been blamed and I would never see you again." He pulled her closer to him, then a realization hit him.

Raoul knew where his home was.

"Christine, we must leave." He sprang up from the bed and began to gather things and throw them in a bag. "Quickly my dear, where are your things?"

Christine sat up suddenly, not knowing why they had to leave so quickly but cooperated immeadatly not wanting to cause trouble.

"In my room, why?" She got out of bed and pulled a long, silk robe over her short, green, lace trimmed slip.

"Raoul knows where you are, where _we_ are." Erik answered, still throwing things in to a carpetbag, including large amounts of music sheets. "Christine, stay here." He handed her the bag and sprinted up to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik helped Christine into the carriage. He looked up to the Gothic Tower and saw the face of the man that almost destroyed his angel. With a last menacing glance, Erik got into the carriage after Christine.

"To the Opera House please." He settled across from Christine, but she came and sat beside him any way. He smiled as she snuggled up to him and fell asleep. She was still wearing the robe, her curls were still dangling from the bun that she had twirled them into. He kissed the top of her head and waited, waited to arrive and walk back into their old lives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Again, this is **NOT **the end, much more where that came from.


	12. You Can Run

Chapter 12: You Can Run

"Wake-up my dear, we are here." Erik shook Christine lightly. She awakened and gazed around as if trying to remember where she was, she saw Erik and smiled. She took her bag and he helped her down from the carriage. Erik paid the driver and they made their way inside.

Erik and Christine maneuvered their way to her old dressing room through the shadows. They quietly slipped through the mirror and down they went, returning to where it all began. When they reached the lake, Erik pulled her through another passageway that took them around the lake, since there was no boat. It took them much longer to get around than Christine thought it would, and was exhausted by the time they reached The Phantom's lair. Erik looked a little pained at the site of his organ, but it was quickly replaced by a look of concern for Christine, who looked like she was about to faint at any moment.

"Are you alright Christine?" He took her hand, rubbing his thumb against it.

She looked up at him and nodded. "Just a little tired is all." But that wasn't all, Raoul was alive, and he had known of Erik. There had been a child, a child that was not her own yet Raoul had taken _her_ money. And now he wanted her back! What kind of ass was he? It took Christine a few moments to find out exactly why Raoul might want her back. His ego. He couldn't just tell everybody that there had been a child out of wedlock, and that had been the reason for his death, no, he needed a poor little wife to cover it all up. The more Christine thought about this, the dizzier she felt. Raoul was going to find them and he was going to kill Erik. She looked up at the man that hid himself behind a mask, it was so pure yet so dark. Exactly like the man who wore it. The man that was her angel, her lover. The man that she never wanted to leave. The man that might be, no, _going_ to be killed by Raoul. An image of Erik lying in a pool of his own blood because of her caused the breakage.

Erik caught her in one swift movement before she hit the floor. He looked down at her face and had an urge to weep. She had been so happy with him, why did he have to return? He was going to ask Christine, but thought better of it; he didn't want her to have to think about what had happened in the Gothic Tower. He went into her room, which was the only one that hadn't been destroyed by the mob. He set her down on the bed. He wanted so much to lay down with her but he had things to tend to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik found his gondola about a mile away from his lair, it was intact and the pole was not too far away. He got in and started the ride to the passageway behind the manager's office, he needed Christine to start singing again, it will kill him if she doesn't. He quickly found his way around and he listened intently to Firmin and Andre bicker over Carlotta. Andre wanted to keep her, but Firmin was not so keen on it.

"Andre please, every time she performs we sell less and less seats! Be reasonable, things were better when Christine was here, even if she did come at a high price of a murderous phantom! At least she could sing!" Firmin sounded as one does trying to put a sweater on a giddy child.

Erik frowned at the comment of him being murderous, even if it was true, he hadn't murdered since then for the sake of Christine. He was a changed man because of her. However, he agreed that Christine was much better than Carlotta. Andre was not so pleasing to listen to.

"No! I will not lose my chance with Carlotta just because you think that my darling is not bringing us any money! There were people in the aisles last time I checked!"

"Andre, those were ushers, and they had bees wax in their ears!"

Erik had had enough. "Hello gentlemen." It took him a moment too get back into being the Phantom Of The Opera. "I see you are having trouble with your inventory. I told you that woman was bad for business, maybe next time you'll listen to your phantom." Erik almost laughed as Andre and Firmin looked around bewildered. "If you want Christine back, all you must do is call upon me, and you shall have her."

"Yes! We need her!" Firmin said almost relieved.

"No, no, no, we do not need her or you for that matter." There was a sound like someone being thumped on the head and then a sigh. "Alright, but isn't she married?"

Erik paused, what would he tell them? "I don't know monsieur, why don't you ask her your self when she arrives in the afternoon tomorrow? And I expect that she will be given the lead role? What is the performance again?"

"Well you see, we're doing a favor for the Moulin Rouge and we're performing an play there, not really an Opera, but there will be singing in it." Firmin spoke as if trying to reassure Erik. "Christine will be perfect for the lead role."

Erik thought about this, back to the Moulin Rouge, he would have to see if the Viscount was gone first, he wouldn't want to kill him right after he had secured Christine's role, no that would be to messy. "Thank you for your time gentlemen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I know that was short but I didn't want to put to much in one chapter. By the way, if you want chat with me on msn my e-mail is . I won't be on for a bit cus I'm staying with my mom for a bit and yeah but you can e-mail me and I will totally respond!


	13. Days Of Song, Nights Of Love

Chapter 13: Days Of Song, Nights Of Love

Erik watched over Christine for the next couple of hours, not daring to settle down beside her for fear of surrendering to sleep, which was not an option at the moment. He was waiting for Toulouse to bring him news of Raoul. He paced the room slightly worried that Christine had not awakened yet, but she was breathing. He breathed out a sigh of relief as her eyes fluttered open.

"Erik?" She called to him, reaching out. He went to her and sat down beside her. She smiled as he came into her blurry view. She put a hand to his face. She knew that he was trying very hard not to return to the Moulin Rouge to break Raoul's neck. There was something there in his eyes, something mischievous and secretive, the look that sent sensual chills through her body.

"What have you been up to?" She prayed he hadn't killed Raoul, she wouldn't be able to handle it at the moment, but she trusted him enough to know it probably wasn't that.

He smiled, and Christine could feel the icy fingers going up and down her spine. He saw the goose bumps and controlled the urge to cause them to continue throughout her body.

"Well, in two hours, I made you the new Prima Donna of the Opera house and the Moulin Rouge all the while you were sleeping." He chuckled as she stared wide-eyed at him with a look of pure joy and confusion. "You must go see the managers tomorrow at noon. Ignore Andre however, I think he had an infatuation with Carlotta."

Christine threw her arms around Erik, shocking him slightly. "Thank you…for everything, especially your love." He lowered his lips to hers, burying his hands in her mass of curls. She made a sound as if she had just tasted chocolate for the first time. He pushed the robe from her shoulders, feeling her shudder with delight as he did so. He could do this every day and never get bored, ever.

"You taste so good like vanilla, you're so soft like silk." She felt his tongue run over her collarbone and up her neck as his hands skillfully made their way over the slip and down her legs. She savored each new sensation he brought upon her, giving into those hands, those wonderful god-given hands. She had no idea her soul could take such flight even when clothed. She sat in his lap, straddling him. He closed his eyes as she slowly removed the mask, he was all to used to her doing this by now. He felt her soft lips on his sandpaper skin, she was so wonderful, so, so wonderful. Where did he go right? How did he end up here? Here on earth with his fallen angel. A wonderful sensation came over him as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, meshing hers with his. He breathed in deeply, taking the moment in. Putting his hands on her hips, he returned the kiss, enhancing the moment so they were soon rolling around on the bed. He stopped and looked down at her beautiful form underneath his body. She wore the necklace he had given her, it was a twisted bit of silver, a diamond imbedded within. It symbolized their love, he was the twisted bit of silver, and she was the diamond. It gave an unnatural glow against her pale skin. He still wore her locket over his heart. He would never take it off, ever. He kissed her passionately, but stopped before they went too far.

"Toulouse is coming over my dear, I think it would be most embarrassing if we were caught in bed again." He kissed her cheek and brushed his fingers over the skin above her breast.

"I love you." Christine wanted to make sure he knew it.

"I love you." He answered entwining his leg with hers.

She felt his black silk shirt between her fingers, he wanted nothing more than for her to rip it off and make sweet love to him. He was about to give into his fantasy, lowering his body back down to hers watching her close her eyes more and more as he got closer and closer. It was rudely interrupted however, by the sound of knocking. Erik sighed, his breath tickled Christine's face. She opened her eyes and looked into Erik's. She smirked looking at Erik's disappointed face. He saw her and grinned impishly.

"You find the torture amusing?" He poked her in the stomach and she let out a shriek of laughter. He loved how she was ticklish. He poked her again and she doubled over, trying to protect herself. He was soon poking everything that was vulnerable until she somehow ended up on top of him. She laughed as he looked around trying to figure out how it had happened, then she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him with dangerous passion. He felt her curls brush his face and her breasts push up against his chest.

"Toulouse can wait." He quickly pulled off his shirt, not breaking the bond on their lips.

"Mmm." She agreed fully with him, taking his hands and leading them to where the skin tingled and shuddered. She moaned as he dug his lips into her neck. Sweet flesh tingled her senses as Erik pulled off the slip and fused their bodies together. She felt his hands run up and down her back slowly as if he was teasing her. Her hands brushed the muscles on his chest, so soft yet so cold and in need of her touch. The flame of passion had now been turned into a thrashing wave, taking the two lovers as its prey. Erik rolled on top of Christine, taking back the control. She clung to his shoulders as if they would never see each other again. He lowered himself onto her and closed his eyes, she kissed those eyes, those icy blue eyes that had such power. She loved those eyes. She surrendered her body to his tongue feeling it slide over her breasts, he smiled when she shuddered, he loved making her do that. They were drowning in pleasure, this was just too good, there was no way this was happening. No, too good. But it was happening, and they were both utterly in love, and her angel of music and her were drowning in the sweetly intoxicating music of the night. She felt his eyes on her and she looked into his, he was breathing heavily, his chest pushing down on hers. He smiled down at her, cradling her head in his hand. He brushed the stray and slightly damp curls from her face. His breathing ruffled her hair. She leaned up to his ear and he tilted his head to hear her sensual whisper.

"Take me now angel, up, up she goes. I wish to taste heaven, only with my angel. My one and only, beautiful angel. My gorgeous angel. Take me now, take me into your sweet, sweet kiss and help me fly."

Erik obeyed, surrendering himself once again. Their arms stretched upwards over their heads, fingers entwining as well as lips. Their bodies fit perfectly together. Christine left all her worries behind and dived into fantasy with Erik. There was no Raoul, no deaths, and no lies. Only freedom, beauty, truth, and above all things, **love**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik watched and waited for Christine to fall asleep. Then he dressed and left the room. Toulouse was sitting at the table, drinking wine and reading the paper that Erik had left down there long ago. The headlines screamed about the trouble he had been making at the Opera house.

"You really love her don't you?" Toulouse asked without looking up. He knew what had been transpiring behind the locked door.

"What makes you think that?" Erik's voice was dripping with sarcasm, but in a good way.

Toulouse raised an eyebrow. "Just the fact that you went insane without her by your side."

Erik sighed and sat down across from Toulouse. He poured himself a glass of wine, hoping it would help him control his urge to return to Christine. "Love isn't a strong enough word for how I feel about her. There are no words for it. It's the feeling of belonging as well. Like heaven, but even sweeter. She still calls me angel, I love it, and I respond lovingly whenever that word rolls off her lips." He downed the glass in one swallow. "Sometimes I wonder if it is just to good to be true, if I' am dreaming and this is my punishment for what I have done in the past. But whenever I awaken, she is there calling out to me. Nothing can match the feeling of her voice calling my name, nothing."

Toulouse nodded, he only wished he could know a love like that. "I suppose it will please you then, to know that the viscount has left the Moulin Rouge."

Erik's face lit up. "Good, then Christine can perform there." He looked uncomfortably at Toulouse.

"Alright, I'm on my way, don't have to give me that look twice to know that there is better company in your bed than in your kitchen." He smirked and disappeared through one of the many dark hallways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine smiled as she saw Erik's reflection advancing towards her in her mirror. They were in her own private dressing room at the Moulin Rouge. She had gotten it only seconds after she had accepted the lead role in a play that Christine had been surprised to find out, was written by Erik and Toulouse. Erik's name of course hadn't been on the music but Toulouse had mentioned it to her in private later on. The story was about, of course, love. But because of the beautiful bohemian era that they were in, Toulouse had insisted upon that truth, beauty freedom and love be weaved into the story as well. The story tells of a beautiful singer who gets caught up in the dangerous whirlwind of the nightlife that she had been forbidden to touch. She falls in love with someone even more dangerous, and mysterious, causing jealousy and truth to be revealed. She is forced to leave him and he realizes that he cannot live with out her. They meet in secret behind her husbands back, but are soon discovered. They eventually overcome him as an obstacle and live together forever in pure happiness. Christine adored the story, but would have adored it more if Erik was playing the lead male role, but he wasn't. He was however causing pleasant shivers throughout her body as he ran his hands over her bare shoulders. He kissed her neck, and she could feel the warmness of his tongue caress her skin. There was a knock at the door and the pleasure instantly faded as he disappeared. After she got over the initial shock of being brought back down to earth so suddenly, she called out for the people to let themselves in. It was Giselle.

"Hello love, how yeh been? Nasty fall yeh had there." She was actually dressed as a lady today. This shocked Christine since she had only seen her in the outrageous costumes of the Moulin Rouge.

"I'm fine, thank you. Is there something you needed help with?"

"Nah, the managers jus' wanted me to tell yah tha' their startin' rehearsals in an hour or so, tha's all." She turned to, but turned and asked a question instead. "By the way, who was the bloke tha' caught yeh?"

"No one, he left before I could thank him." Chrsitine risked a glance into the shadows.

"Too bad, he was quite handsome." With that she turned and left, and the icy fingers returned immediately.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes." Erik returned his lips to her shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day and nights were wonderful for Christine. During the day, she would sing and dance on stage, and whenever she retreated to her dressing room, Erik would be waiting. Then at night, she would walk through her mirror and descend down into Erik's lair under the Moulin Rouge and into the candlelit room of love where they shared a bed each and every night. Erik had bathed her many times as well, his hands running over her slick and wet body, then they would return to the bed and make love. Christine was so happy. Little did the lovers know, that other plans had been made to seal their fates.


	14. Desire, Passion, And Jealousy?

Chapter 14: Desire, Passion And…Jealousy?

Whirls of colors and cigarette smoke surrounded Christine as she rehearsed a song onstage with Toulouse and the lead male who was played by a young man named Christian. He had worked here once before, but no one spoke of his story. They said it was one filled with love and loss. Christine only knew too well how he felt, but she never told him so. She enjoyed working with him however, his imagination roared with ideas that were thrown into the show piece by piece. He reminded her only too well of the man that watched her with hungry eyes from above. Dancers were everywhere, engulfing everyone in the sound of the rhythmic stomping of the tango, a dance in the play.

"You remind me of someone I once knew Christine, you have her eyes." Christian looked at her intently, not with romance but with memory, as if remembering someone dear to him.

"Is that a good thing?" Christine asked smiling slightly.

Christian thought of an answer. "Yes, I like having a piece of her with me everyday." He smiled reassuringly.

Christine's eyes were drawn away by the icy blue ones above the stage; they seemed to call to her. "Excuse me Christian." She left him slightly confused, but not worried.

Christine made her way backstage, up the staircase and was suddenly pulled into a dark corner by a gentle but cold hand. She leaned in for a kiss but was pushed away by a slightly rough arm.

"Is he to be the next one Christine? The one that holds you, the one that kisses you? Tell me Christine, was I just a safety net, did you come back just to torture me?" He spoke harshly as if he were trying to control some urge. But if it was crying or murder, Christine could not tell. She was hurt, why couldn't he trust her with his love? Because he was scared, that's why. Scared of losing you again. Yet she felt the same way. "Answer me." He begged more than commanded.

Christine chose her words wisely, and then spoke. "Darkness has seduced me beyond belief and I love it, I love the darkness. Even if I wanted to leave it, I would soon return, I would be unable to live without my darkness and the angel that wanders, slightly lost within it. But I' am lost as well, and only together, can we find ourselves. I believe you, Erik, are the darkness, and my angel."

Erik couldn't help it, the tears came, silently. She watched him for a while, not pitying but loving, loving him for caring so much. She kissed him and tasted the bitter sadness within him. She wanted so much to make it go away. He held her possessively around the waist, wrapping her within his cloak. She giggled when they pulled away; he had lipstick marks all over his face. He smiled as she wiped it away with her thumb. He kissed her hand whenever it passed over his mouth. Erik's image had slowly come back into perfection when Christine had returned. He now had his perfect composure back, his black hair combed back and his white mask gleaming on the right side of his face. His complete black attire aided him with becoming a shadow. Christine loved the elegance that he possessed, it made him so mysterious, yet comforting to her. He leaned his head on her shoulder, feeling guilty.

"I just don't want to lose you, I let you go once and I'm not about to do it again." He nuzzled his face against hers softly.

Christine held him against her, kissing his ear.

_Come what may, come what may,_

_I will love you, _

_Until the end of time,_

_I love you…_

_Angel of music,_

_I love you…_

_Until the end of time…_

Her words faded away as she lifted Erik's sorrowful face and kissed his soft lips. She smiled as he started to react; she wanted so much for them to make love in that dirty corner. No that would be awkward, and they could be caught at any moment. She pulled away laughing as Erik tried to keep her in his embrace, failing miserably.

"Meet me in my dressing room." She started to walk away.

"How long?" Christine turned to him and almost burst out laughing. His face was again covered with evidence that she had taken him prey to her lips. His hair wasn't in a good state either.

"Five minutes." She couldn't help it she burst out laughing and he walked briskly over to her trying to silence her with a kiss, but was soon laughing himself. They held on to each other laughing so hard that they soon sank down to the floor.

"Five minutes?" Erik stood trying to put himself right.

"Five minutes." Christine confirmed, still giggling slightly.

Erik grinned and disappeared into the shadows.

Christine stood and rushed to tell Toulouse and Harold that she needed a break.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christian watched as Christine and the masked man sank down to the floor, still locked in a kiss. He had come running when he heard Christine's shriek of laughter. Christian only new love like this once before, a love so strong. It must have already come over many obstacles. He was reminded then of Satine. He lowered his eyes, wondering if this was her doing, sending him this couple. Of course it was! A love like this was not brought before him unless Satine wanted to remind him of their love. So right then and there, Christian vowed, on Satine's grave, that he would protect this love, forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raoul waited, he waited for them to return. He knew they would. He knew exactly why they had returned, and didn't miss a beat. He bought a ticket to the opening night and again waited for the perfect timing when he would take back what was rightfully his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine leaned back against the vanity as Erik advanced towards her, fiery passion in his eyes.

"I love you." Was the last thing either of them heard before Christine surrendered to Erik's kiss.


	15. Please

Chapter 15: Please

Christine left her dressing room with her head still in the clouds with thoughts of Erik. She shut the door, and was about to return to rehearsals, when a note taped to her door caught her eye. The spiky and formal writing was familiar to her, and she debated whether or not she should open it. What if it was important, no she should burn it. But what if…no. Christine couldn't take it anymore. She broke the seal with her finger and a small piece of paper fell into her hand. She read the message anxiously.

_Dearest Christine,_

_I would like to apologize for the other night; I was under the influence of alcohol and the excitement of seeing you again. It has come to my attention that you are seeing that monster again. Please Christine, am I so much worse than him? Let us talk and discuss things; I will die of shame if we don't. Please darling? Meet me across the street in the little motel at nine o' clock tomorrow night, we can talk there. Come alone, you don't want me to have to speak in front of him._

_Your loving husband,_

_Raoul_

Christine sneered at the letter. But what if he was telling the truth? Maybe she should go see him, just to tell him that they will never be. Yes, she will go and tell him that they will get a divorce. Yes. She will not tell Erik, he will worry too much. But she would tell Toulouse, just in case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Toulouse, please don't tell Erik, this is something that I must do alone." Christine pleaded with Toulouse as he headed towards Erik's lair.

"Christine, this is far too dangerous, no." A realization washed over his face and he muttered something under his breath, but he didn't know that Christine had heard the words. "It is repeating."

Please Toulouse, you can't tell him, Raoul will do something! He is very powerful, please! The last thing I want is to see him dead! That's why I'm going in the first place! Please!" Christine grabbed his arm.

Toulouse was shocked by her plea. "Christine I will not let you do this to yourself."

"But I love him!"

Toulouse was confused. "Erik or Raoul?"

"Erik! Don't you understand? Raoul will not be outsmarted by love again. And I love Erik; I can't let any harm, emotional or physical, come to him. Please." She lowered her arm as tears formed in her eyes.

Toulouse softened, she was right. "I will not tell Erik Christine, but if you are not back by ten o' clock, I will tell him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What am I doing?" Christine asked herself as Erik slept peacefully embracing her body. He loved her so much, why? Erik stirred in his sleep and kissed the top of her head, pulling the sheets closer to their bodies.

"I love you, _mon ange._" He whispered in her ear and he pulled her closer, enjoying the warmth of her body against his.

Christine put a hand to his face, he rarely wore the mask now, it was a good thing too, Christine loved the way he instantly melted away as her skin made contact with his. He kissed her hand lightly and stroked her hair. Christine's thoughts drifted as Erik's eyes opened and he gazed down at her. He smiled down at her and she smiled back, laying her head down on his chest. She took his hand and their fingers entwined perfectly with each other. They fell asleep, dreaming of each other and their love. But one dream was nightmare.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine searched each and every room calling his name. Where was he?

"Please God, help me find him in time."

In time? In time for what? Where was Erik? Why wasn't he home?

Christine traveled upwards, searching and finding nothing. She climbed out of the tunnels and searched the Moulin Rouge, which was mysteriously empty. She finally came to the stage. Suddenly, there were people everywhere, watching her. She looked down and screamed. Erik was lying there with blood staining his crisp white shirt and pooling around him. His beautiful eyes were lifeless and wide. She sobbed and screamed at the same time, no one did anything. Her scream echoed in her mind when she awoke, Erik looking very concerned and worried. She embraced him tightly.

"Oh my God, I thought you were dead! All that blood and those people! And your eyes, oh my God your eyes." She started sobbing again.

Erik gathered her in his arms, trying hard to comfort her. He pushed his lips to her forehead and his cheek to hers.

"Shh, I'm here, I will always be here, shh, please don't cry angel, please don't cry. It breaks my heart when you cry." He held her tighter and pulled her closer against him, he wanted to take the pain away.

Her sobs were now reduced to tears. She looked up at Erik, he was wearing his mask. She clung to his chest, feeling protected and loved. Her thin white nightgown was damp with tears and sweat. Erik didn't care, he held her to him like nothing else in the world mattered.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." She whispered into his chest.

Erik put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to his.

"You've never had a nightmare before, what is wrong, is something bothering you? You can tell me anything"

Christine shook her head, knowing full well what was wrong.

"Are you sure?" Erik's voice seemed slightly hurt.

Christine hated lying to him, but shook her head anyway.

Erik sighed and kissed her forehead. Christine felt cool porcelain brush her skin.

"It wasn't your face I was having nightmares about." She giggled at how naïve he could be. She removed the mask and placed it on the nightstand.

Erik was slightly taken aback by this, but smiled as she removed the mask from his face. He lowered his lips to hers gently. Their lips connected with soft passion and a velvety feel.

Erik leaned back against his pillow, pulling Christine up against him once again. They fell asleep in each others embrace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine awaited the time for her to visit Raoul. She dressed as conservatively as she could, in a gray and black dress. She looked up at the beautiful golden clock upon her vanity. Five minutes to nine, she had to leave.

Erik came up behind her and kissed her cheek. She brushed him away however, and walked out of the dressing room. Leaving Erik hurt and confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine entered the building and made her way up the stairs. She came to a hallway with an open door at the end. She walked slowly and cautiously; ready to run at any moment. She entered the room slowly, taking in the surroundings. The first thing she noticed was the gaping hole in the ceiling, but other than that the room wasn't too hideous. Large windows led out to a ledge that faced the Moulin Rouge and a breathtaking view of Paris.

"Hello Christine. Glad you came,_ darling_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Just so you know, I'm changing the title of the story to The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn. And huge dance seaquance and song coming up! Thank you to all of my reviwers, God I love you guys! And sorry about the e-mail, it's butterflygirl163 at hotmail. com, just take ot the spaces and put the sign in it. So hang tight for the big dance!


	16. Mr Brightside

Chapter 16: Mr. Brightside

Erik waited, along with the performers of the Moulin Rouge for the return of their beloved Christine. He sat in a dark corner, a bottle of Abensthine half empty on the table in front of him. He wore nothing but trousers and shirt sleeves, not wanting to draw attention to himself as some rich bastard, he blended in very well, even with his gleaming white mask. Erik was once again drinking away the pain, the pain of Christine's absent passion. Something was not right.

"Damn." He muttered under his breath, taking in another shot of the stinging liquor. The pain was worth it however, when it was erased by the numbness that followed.

Toulouse sat across from him, also casually dressed in his white shirt and black trousers. His sleeves were rolled up and his glasses were slipping off his nose as he refused to meet Erik's eyes.

All of the dancers were not wearing much, or nothing at all really. They were all exposed and vulnerable, creating a sexual wave in the dance hall. Their corsets and garters went unnoticed as if it were the casual wear. But it was. So here they were, in a heated room, wearing nothing but the clothing of sensuality, waiting for the Sparkling Diamond to return from her mysterious disappearance. What was not brought to Erik's attention was that many knew where she was and why. Words spread like fire in a place like the Moulin Rouge.

Giselle came and sat between Erik and Toulouse, along with two other men. One Erik knew as Christian, and the other he was not familiar with, however Toulouse greeted him with warmth. Erik thought he looked Argentinean by the looks of his red vest and sun touched skin.

"My friend, it has been long since we last saw each other." The men shook hands and the Argentinean seated himself beside Toulouse, and Christian beside Erik.

Erik glowered at Christian, remembering when he had been jealous of him because of Christine. He nodded to each of the men and to Giselle, not offering his hand and preferring not to leave the comforts of the shadows.

"That's Erik, he helped write the show." Toulouse said without looking up.

That was when Erik knew that Toulouse was not saying something that needed to be said.

Christian looked around with sorrow in his eyes, as if reliving something horrible.

The Argentinean only drank, watching Giselle intently as she rubbed her leg up against his.

Christian broke the silence, making Erik's muscles tighten and temper rage with his words.

"I feel sorry for the man that falls in love with Christine. But I also feel sorry for Christine, as she cannot fall in love." He lowered his head. "It is all repeating itself, the curse of the Moulin Rouge."

"You? What do you know about love?" Erik spat at him, taking yet another shot of poison. "And what is repeating itself? Goddammit, tell me!" He threw the glass to the ground, his attempt at not drawing attention to himself shattered with the glass as all eyes turned to him with frightening calmness, as if knowing what would be the explanation.

Giselle stood sharply, knocking over her chair. "He probably knows alo' more tha' you!"

Erik stood also. "Really mademoiselle? Does he know what it's like to lose part of your soul to a stolen lover!" Erik roared frightening the young whore.

The Argentinean stood now, comforting his lover.

"I do know actually, I lost her first to a duke, then to death." Christians quiet voice echoed off the walls as no one dared to move or speak. "But never monsieur, had she been stolen. That must have heart wrenching. Satine always left on her own." Christian stared into a glass, watching the distorted reflection of the world in it.

Everything was silent. That was the first time since he had spoken her name since the first and last performance of "Spectacular, Spectacular".

"Never fall in love with a woman who sells her body, it always ends BAD!" All eyes went to the Argentinean now, as he made his way onto the floor. For all the eyes that followed, this was all too familiar. Erik watched with a menacing gaze, not enjoying the feeling that he didn't know what was happening. A spotlight focused on the Argentinean, and at the snap of his fingers, a piano played an intro. He motioned for Giselle to join him on the floor, and a spotlight focused on her as well.

Then the dance started. He ran his hands over her body in the beginning. The passion spread with madness as he held her wrist tightly with suspicion and jealousy.

_Now they're going to bed,_

_And my stomach is sick,_

_And it's all in my head,_

_But she's touching his chest now,_

_He takes off her dress now,_

_Letting me go._

_Cause I just can't look,_

_It's killing me,_

_I'm taking control…_

Giselle was thrown from the Argentinean in a forceful movement. She twirled into another mans arms, giving her passion to him. Her hands ran down her body, over her breasts, waist and hips. Another man came to her and once again she gave herself to yet another.

Erik didn't want to watch, to believe that this was Christine. No. He watched in torture.

_Jealousy,_

_Turns and take me to the scene,_

_Twirling through sick lullaby's,_

_Choking on your alibi,_

Giselle and the Argentinean made their way off the floor on separate ends. Then the Moulin Rouge Came alive as thirty couples lined up on the floor. And then it happened, the music and movement came together perfectly as the men slid their hands over their partners thigh. Arms were supporting as the girls slid their legs back so their faces were at the level of the men's abdomen. They snapped back up, stomping their left foot doing so. Bodies were pushed up against each other and breathing was heavy for a moment. Only for a moment was everything forgotten and lips met. Then dance came again as the whores were lifted into the air, hands running over breasts and down over garters.

_But it's just the price I pay,_

_Destiny is calling me,_

_Open up your eager eyes,_

_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

The women were twirled away from the floor, leaving the men to the last part of the dance. Giselle and the Argentinean met half way in the middle of the floor. Erik sang softly, imagining the night under Apollo's lyre.

_His eyes upon your face,_

_His hand upon your hand,_

_His lips caress your skin,_

_It's more than I can stand!_

Christian stared at him bewildered, how did he know? With the curse came the songs. Erik stood and walked along the out side of the floor watching as Giselle was tossed from man to man, again and again until she fell to the ground, dead with the dance.

"Erik! She is with Raoul!" Toulouse screamed, bursting with worry. Everyone stared.

Erik flew to Toulouse, anger inside him mixed with a pain beyond any other.

"Where!" He asked grabbing Toulouse by the scruff of the neck.

"She went to save you Erik! She went so he wouldn't kill you! She gave herself up for you! She didn't want me to tell you, she needed to do it alone!" Toulouse spoke without thinking, letting everything explode. "The motel across the street, the one where I used to board with Christian."

"I will take you there." Christian stood, no matter how cruel Erik was, he loved Christine more than anything, and he had promised to protect this love. "Follow me, I know a way so they won't know we're coming. That way no one gets hurt."

This shocked Erik, Christian wanted to help him?

"Take me." He growled quietly under his breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Whahahaha! A cliffie! Did you like the dance, I'll probably get flames for the song that I chose, oh well, I thought it went in nicely. Reviews are so totally welcome. So tell me what you think of the new title, I hope you like it! I'll be so happy if you tell me what you think. And thanks to anyone that added me, I will be on this weekend for sure. Um, nothing else to say but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the dancing, tell me what you think! Well any way, ciao.


	17. In The Name Of Love

Chapter 17: In The Name Of Love

"Hello Raoul." Christine replied to his icy greeting. He had appeared in one of the two windows, probably watching her arrival from the ledge.

Christine was suddenly frightened, the room smelled strongly of brandy, and there was a fire in Raouls that was not the same as Erik's sensual passion.

"You said you wanted to talk, speak." She said with false confidence. She kept her distance well away from him. She tilted her head downwards, her black hat covering the look of fear in her eyes.

Rail chucked in a drunken manner. "Christine, you silly girl, why are you so trusting?"

"I'm not trusting, I just feel great love and adoration for the man that you threaten to kill." Christine spat at him, hatred pulsing through her veins, giving her unknown courage.

Raoul advanced towards her, and Christine realized for the very first time that he was barely wearing anything, no shirt, just trousers. His shoulder length blonde hair was tangled and dark circles inhabited the skin under his eyes, which were blood-shot and watery. This was not Raoul her childhood friend, this was not the man she had gone to for comfort, this was not the man that her father had approved of.

Christine tried to ignore his closeness and pushed on. "Raoul, I'm here to tell you that I want a divorce, and to never see you again." She tried not to be intimidated, but it oozed out from her voice uncontrollably. It was a moment in which her heart felt it was about to burst from her stomach, when she realized that Raoul's breath could be felt on her face. She instantly regretted opening the letter, why was she so damn childish?

Raoul put a hand on her shoulder, holding her more tightly than Christine felt comfortable with.

"Will you please remove your hand, _sir._" Christine hissed, prying his rough fingers from her delicate shoulder. She succeeded and moved away swiftly before he processed what she had done. Christine found that his drunkenness could be to her advantage, if she was careful.

Anger and revenge, however, was stronger than alcohol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik followed Christian through the garden, he marveled at the giant elephant and what it would be like to seduce Christine inside, but he soon snapped back to reality and the problem at hand.

Christian pushed through the gates under the dead windmill which was usually alive and bright with lights. But without Christine, the world was darker, if that were possible.

"This way. "Christian motioned for Erik to follow down a dark ally lined with women willing to sell their love for survival.

Twice, a desperate creature would grab Erik's arm, begging him to love her. He shook them off, memories of Christine made him feel slightly guilty.

"Pease Christine, please be strong." Erik whispered, almost laughing at how foolish she was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine was beginning to wonder if this had honestly been cruel fate that brought her Raoul.

She went over the past hour in her mind.

"It's simple Christine, sleep with me," He had begun to stroke her neck, slowly, making Christine want to retch. "and I won't give the word for the men surrounding the Moulin Rouge to ambush the cellars." His hands had slid over her shoulders.

"_You wouldn't." She had spat on his face._

_That was when he grabbed her. He forced his lips forcefully onto hers, his tongue made it's way disgustingly into her mouth. His hands were wrapped around her wrists. He took a belt and fastened her right wrist to the bed post, then her left. He slapped her until she was limp and helpless. He took a dagger and slit the laces on her dress. She started crying hysterically as Raoul felt her breasts with his hands and mouth._

"_Get off of me you sick asshole!" Christine got enough energy to scream at him, but all he did was kick her._

"_That is not how you talk to your husband!" Raoul slapped her again. "You will be mine Christine, and you will tell everyone why I was gone."_

_Christine grinned. "Yes, I will, I'll tell everyone about you and your whore."_

Raoul slapped her again, and slit the laces on her corset and then her garters.

And now Christine was waiting, waiting for the unbelievable pain to take over her body, the guilt to take over her mind.

The pain never came, the guilt never came.

She opened her eyes as she felt the belts loosen, and collapsed into Erik's arms. The last thing she saw was those eyes. The eyes that were hurt and angry, the eyes she kissed before she gave up to the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik saw the look in Raoul's eyes when he looked up through the window where he had seen a shadow and saw the shadow of his past.

The look was pure terror.

And then…he ran.

Erik tried to cut him off, wanted to kill him, but he was gone when he found Christine, half dead, strapped to the bed.

"Christian, help me." Erik quickly undid one of the belts and Christian the other. She opened her beautiful eyes and looked up at him. Then she kissed his eyes and he took her in his arms. Erik took up a sheet to cover her body, which was red and the skin slightly torn. Her hair was damp and muscles tense.

He sank down to the floor with her in his arms.

"Oh Christine, my angel, my poor, poor angel." His tears fell onto her eyes.

"Erik, we need to go, men are coming over here, and Toulouse isn't succeeding in distracting them." Christian came in from the ledge. He grabbed Christine's clothes to hide evidence that she was ever there, the last thing they needed was for the press to get involved.

Erik nodded and stood, supporting Christine's spent body.

_What if he had never made it on time?_


	18. Healing And Seduction In The Elephant

Chapter 18: Healing And Seduction In The Elephant

Christian led Erik to a staircase that led up inside the elephant where he and Christine had sung together. He would make sure they were alone. Surely it wasn't best underground for Christine's health. Christian unlocked the door and lit the candles as Erik went over to the bed and laid Christine down upon the lavish satin pillows.

Christian smiled as Christine's eyes fluttered open and she threw her arms around Erik and dragged him into a loving and thankful kiss. It was getting heated as Erik brought Christine's sheet covered body into his arms.

Christian smiled again and left quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik toyed with one of Christine's curls, her head resting under his chin. He loved her, so much. Why had she gone. Anger aroused inside of him, she had gone to save his life. Erik wondered if they should leave Paris. Away from the Opera, Raoul, and most of all, the Moulin Rouge. They could buy a house and have children. He would write his music and she would sing it for him. She would share his bed every night, and they wouldn't have to worry about Raoul. His arm tightened around Christine's waist as he thought of Raoul.

Christine smiled and looked up at him. She planted a kiss on his neck.

"Thank you, for coming when you did." She snuggled closer to him and he breathed in her scent.

"Why did you not tell me? Why did you go? Please Christine, if you still love him, tell me." Erik whispered slightly hurt. He gently got out of the bed and walked over to the heart shaped elephant head. He leaned up against the side of the golden ivy, staring out at the dark sky, the Eiffel Tower lit up on the horizon. Stars shone like diamonds on black velvet, it was the perfect night for seduction, the perfect night to make love. But first he had to know, where Christine's heart really lied. He knew he was being stupid, he knew he would regret this the moment he had asked.

Christine pulled a red velvet sheet over her body and went over to Erik, lying her head down on his shoulder.

"I told you I loved you, how can I say it so you'll believe me? I love you, I love you, I love you, forever. No one can replace my angel, never." She took fis face in her hands and turneed it so he could see her eyes. "Do you understand? I went so he wouldn't kill you. I would rather die than see you dead. I love you." She buried her face into his bare chest. "I love you." She felt tears fall onto her face and looked up to find Erik's eyes, those beautiful eyes, filled with tears. He pulled her close to him, nothing but a sheet between them. He could feel her hearbeat.

_Never knew, I could feel like this,_

_Like I've never seen the sky before,_

He sang softly to her.

_Seasons may change,_

_Winter to spring,_

_But I love you,_

_Until the end of time_

His hands roamed up over her back, then down over her bottom and thighs. He gave her a lift so that her legs were wrapped around his waist, straddling him. The sheet was still played as a barrier between their hungry bodies. Erik carried Christine to the bed, laying her down on the satin sheets, kissing her neck as she moaned with pleasure. Erik finally threw the sheet aside and Christine surrendured her body to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Christine and Erik were still lost in their own little world, and enjoying it to the extreme. Christine was on top of Erik looking down into his eyes, their chests pushing up against each other with labored breathing. Her curls were damp and fell limp and slightly tangled onto Erik's body. He cupped her cheek with his hand lovingly. The sheets were tangled with their bodies. Erik's clothes and mask were discarded on the floor. Her arms wrappeed around his neck. She caressed his face with her lips, even passing over the twisted skin. She did not flinch or pull away. She rubbed her cheek against his, and he closed his eyes, savouring the moment. Then he rolled on top of her, and she laughed, pulling him into her kiss and body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Ya I know it's short but the next chapter is so sweet, it needs to be by itself. Next chappie, REALLY GOOD! It'll be up tomorrow probaly.


	19. The Rhythm Of My Heart

A/N: You'll love this, and by the way, the song that Erik plays, the piano thing, is the piano part from "Come what may, the remix" by Fat Boy Slim. That's the song that I imagine them dancing to. Just trying to create the scene because I'm not using lyrics. Well, I hope you enjoy, spent lots of time on this one.

Chapter 19: The Rhythm Of My Heart

Erik awakened to cold sheets. The warmth of Christine's body was absent. Had it all been a dream? No. God was not that cruel. His fears dissolved into relief when he heard the sound of glass tinkling.

Erik slid out of bed and pulled his robe over his naked body. They were still in the elephant, so he was rewarded with the sight of Christine making her way up the steps to the elephant's glass domed head, completely unaware that Erik was watching her. He silently made his way up the stairs, noticing a small crystal chandelier swaying slightly from Christine's gentle touch. He climbed the steps slowly, not wanting to scare his love. He paused when he heard the sound of Christine's voice, but it wasn't right, it sounded as if she were crying.

_What more could your love do for me?_

_Except let me live in ecstasy…_

Erik listened intently as she continued. He peered over the railing to see Christine in her silk robe, facing the glow of the city Paris.

_Why live life, from dream to dream?_

_And dread the day,_

_When dreaming ends…_

Christine turned and went to sit on the canopied velvet cushions.

_Someday I'll fly away,_

_Leave all this to yesterday…_

_Fly away…_

Erik felt her pain as Christine's tears turned into quiet sobs. He climbed the rest of the steps and went to gather Christine in his arms. She looked up at him, his black hair in place, his robe revealing his perfect chest. To Christine, he really was an angel.

"Shh, mon ange, I feel the pain when you cry and it burns. You should not have to feel such pain." Erik pressed his lips to her forehead, his tears falling to join hers. "Please don't cry." Erik thought desperately of something to arouse and soothe the soul. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the feel of Christine's lips against his chest as she spoke.

"All I see is blood, your blood Erik. Blood." Erik held her against him, a thought entered his mind and spilled from his mouth.

"Maybe you should not have returned to me…" He almost died at hearing his own voice form those words.

"What? No! Erik don't you ever, ever, say that again! I would have left the fuck-head anyway! I love you more than I even think I know, and nothing has ever felt more right to me, ever. I swear Erik, if you say that ever again I will strap you down and taunt you with my love until you are weak with longing!" Christine sucked in air, slightly shocked from her own outburst. She was standing now, looking down at the man that she would die for. He was smiling slightly.

"Strap me down and taunt me with your love? My dear, if I' am not mistaken, that would be pure bliss." Erik watched as Christine's face changed from anger to amusement.

She flopped down beside him in defeat. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she toyed with her necklace. It came to him then, what would help them.

"Christine, I think there are some clothes inside, get dressed and meet me in the garden." Dawn was breaking on the horizon as Erik raised and went inside, gathering his clothes and exiting the exotic haven, dressing along the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik was pacing the garden, once again wearing nothing but shirt sleeves and black trousers. His ebony boots came up to his knee, his mask contrasting against them in pale ivory.

No one was in the Moulin Rouge, the men had gone home to their angry wives, and the whores sent to bed by Harold, who had also retired for the night, which had been very slow without the sparkling diamond.

This gave Erik a whole nightclub to work with. And work with it he will until it resembled heaven.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of Christine's black heeled shoes against the metal of the spiraling staircase. His mouth opened slightly at the sight of her. Christine's curls were half pinned up in a loose bun, while the rest lay untamed around her shoulders and face. A black corset served as a bodice, one of the straps temping Erik by hanging loosely off her shoulder. From the hips down, shimmering black silk slid over her legs and just over her toes. The necklace Erik had given her, finished off this masterpiece of an angel, his angel. He closed his mouth as she approached him and smiled. She kissed him softly, surprising him slightly, but he held her waist none the less.

"Erik, what mischief are you planning to perform?" Christine asked smiling at the dazed look on his face.

Erik said nothing but instead, offered her his arm, which she accepted with an air of a rich snob, while trying to suppress a giggle at her make-believe.

Together they walked towards the entrance to the dance hall, Christine's head laying on Erik's shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik and Christine entered the dancehall silently, in case anyone was there. No one.

Erik smiled and led Christine over to a shiny, black piano.

All the lights had been dimmed in the mirror walled hall. Only a few candles blazed softtly in the darkness. Tables were stackes along with cahirs along the sides of the floor, leaving more than enough space for the lovers to do as they wish, anything they wish.

Erik sat at the piano, glancing with a raised brow at Christine. She smiled back at him, sliding her chest across the piano top. She lay her cheek down on her hand, giving Erik a tempting smile. Erik smiled back and began to play. The music came strong and unexpectant causing Christine to straighten with surprise. Christine slid down onto the floor, walking gracefully and turning every now and then to give Erik loving yet tempting looks. But he continued, watching Christine's every move, trying very hard not to abandon the piano and go to Christine. Who was now twirling on the floor, and now she was running her hands over her heaving breasts, hips, thighs, and then back up, up. Erik watched as she bent down and slid back up. Twirling and slithering her hands in the air. Then she did it again, breasts, waist, hips, thighs and then Erik was there, holding her to him by the hips. He wondered if she could feel his arousal, the arousal only she could bring. He put his face in the crook of her neck as he put one of his hands on her waist, and in the other he placed her small palm. She slid her hand ohis chest and on to his shoulder. He pulled out of her neck and scent, and looked into her eyes. With nothing but the rhythm of their hearts as music, they begaqn to dance, slowly then faster and faster. They were soon out of breath and Erik backed Christine up into a mirror, kissing her neck as he did so, then her lips. Erik pulled away from Christine's bruised and plump lips only to return after seeing the dissappointment on her face. Then he pulled away again, cupping her cheek. They're eyes never left the others. Erik picked Christine up and took her to the hall of mirrors, where whores were seduced in a room with nothing but crystal and glass, and some cushions and blankets as well. The perfect place to play make-believe for as long as they wished.

The mirrors did not lie that night, they reflected nothing but true love.


	20. Release

A/N: YES! Finally some one noticed the big flip I made! Thank you Panra! I was wondering when somebody was going to get me on it. Yes, so now I apologize for it and flames are NOT appreciated. But yes I was aware of the time period, but just bare with me, please? Ok, on with the chappie! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! SPREAD THE LOVE!

Chapter 20: Release

"I love you Christine." Erik whispered into his beloved's neck.

Christine giggled at the feel of Erik's lips moving against her skin. "Really monsieur? I was completely unaware." Christine teased in a seductive voice as she wrapped her arms playfully around his neck. She pushed her lips up to his, tasting the saltiness that was left behind from their previous visit to Wonderland.

"Mmmm…You taste good," She started licking his jaw line, and then his neck. He breathed in deeply, savoring the sensation of he moist tongue on his damp skin. "so good. I didn't know I could make you taste so good."

Erik laughed. "Christine, you are so wonderful." Erik ran his hands slowly over the curves of her hips. He brought her lips back to his, kissing her softly.

Christine put a hand on his chest, signaling him to stop. Erik pulled away, worried he had done something wrong. She spoke before he could inquire this of her.

"Erik I need you to know something."

Erik raised a brow in question.

"I was never married to Raoul, I wouldn't go through with it, I fainted on purpose and the ceremony was cancelled. Raoul said that we eloped afterwards, but it wasn't true." Tears poured from her eyes and onto Erik's chest. "I just love you so much," She took his face in her hands. "I couldn't just let my soul die with you, alone and unloved. But I knew I would find you, I knew we would be reunited. I knew our souls would pull us together, because…." She was stopped by Erik's finger on her lips. His eyes sparkled down at her as he pulled her into him.

_Say you'll share with me one love,_

_One lifetime,_

_Lead me, _

_Save me from my solitude,_

_Say you'll want me,_

_With you here beside you,_

Christine sighed as Erik sang to her yet again, taking her on a journey to heaven and back. Pure bliss, happiness, love, adoration and sensuality washed over Christine as Erik's question became more clear. He was asking her to marry him. She looked into his eyes, into his soul, his soul which was filled with nothing but love and adoration for her. She joined him in the next line.

_Anywhere you go,_

_Let me go too!_

Then Erik sang by himself, unwinding his voice from hers.

_Christine!_

_That's all I ask of you!_

Christine once again took his breath away with a kiss, her tongue swimming against his own. Then she tied something around his eyes and Erik grinned.

"What are you doing _Cherie_?" He felt her purposely push her breasts against his chest, making him shudder. Then he felt her lips once again on his own, asking for his trust.

Christine pulled away, chuckling as Erik almost fell forwards, searching for her lips.

"Take off the blindfold in ten seconds." Erik felt the change of pressure on the velvet and satin cushions as Christine stood.

"One, two, three, four, fi…" He was cut short when something fluffy hit his head, a cushion.

"Not that fast! I don't even think you were breathing!" He heard Christine's voice from behind him and he grinned wickedly.

"I like surprises." He stated casually, still grinning.

"Yes well, you'll never have a better surprise, I promise." Christine whispered in his ear, causing him to whip around again in want of her lips. But she was too fast for him, and was soon giggling at his right.

"Ten seconds." She whispered and Erik grinned again.

He counted slowly in his head to avoid any airborne cushions, then slowly took off the blindfold.

Christine was no where to be seen.

"Erik?" A sensual voice came once again from behind him.

Before he could turn, Christine's beautiful slip covered form was reflected in every mirror. She was leaning against the frame of the original mirror, but he didn't know which one that was. He soon didn't care, as thirty Christine's slid down the mirror, exposing satin skin. Erik was going insane, he made his way to the reflection behind him, the one he thought Christine's voice had sounded from.

But he was instead met with his own reflection.

Erik stopped dead, studying his unmasked face. Christine saw no fear in it, why should he? He lifted his hand to his face, feeling the unevenness caused him to shiver and he drew his fingers away. He closed his eyes. He soon felt the softness of Christine's lips on his twisted skin. He opened his eyes as Christine turned his face to hers.

_You are beautiful,_

_In every single way!_

_Words won't bring you down!_

She kissed his smooth lips, feeling the moisture of his tears on her own.

"Don't cry _mon ange, _it burns my soul."

She kissed his tears away, softly absorbing the pain from his soul. She slid her hand down from the back of his neck, over his shoulder, down onto his chest twisting her fingers with the dark hair. Then she took his hand and led him away from the mirror, wrapping his other arm around her waist.

"Take me home Angel." She put her face in his shoulder as he lifted her into his arms. He skillfully adjusted her weight while he slid back one of the mirrors which revealed a dark passageway. He almost dropped Christine when he heard the victome's voice above him.

"So it is understood Harold? She will come to me when the curtain falls or she will die."

"Die?" Came Erik's weak whisper. He looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms, then came Zidler's reply.

"But monsieur, you can't." He seemed to be feeling hopeless.

"Do not forget Zidler, I hold the deeds to the Moulin Rouge!" Raoul's voice was angered and stressed. "She will be mine!"

Erik's attention turned to Christine as she stirred from the familiar voice. Erik would not let her witness that, that _monster's_ return. Erik paused. Monster? He was no longer the monster, Christine had released him from the cage he had never really been free from.

But now he was.

Erik kissed the top of Christine's head and descended farther into the comforting darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: YAY! The beautiful handsome Erik is finally at peace with himself. And just in time for Valentine's! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! SPREAD THE LOVE!


	21. Meaning and Meaningless

Chapter 21: Meaning and Meaningless

Erik sat at his organ, loathing Raoul in his mind and feeling the angry tremors rush through his fingers. If he hadn't been carrying Christine, he would have been in that office within seconds with his hands around the Victome's neck. He could have been dead in seconds.

Erik inhaled deeply.

The show was to be the day after next, and Toulouse had finally chosen a title, although it was only one word. This had slightly annoyed Erik, since Toulouse had insisted on taking so long with it. It was called "Anywhere".

"Anywhere." Erik tested it on his tongue, entwining it with his music.

It fit perfectly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine awoke slowly from a dream, a nightmare actually. Raoul had been plotting against her life if she did not return to him after the show.

But she was awake now.

Awake.

What did that word mean? It meant she was not sleeping. But that did not mean that she could just let go of where her soul had taken her in those few hours. No, it did not. She would be forever haunted by that part of her that knew something she didn't. At least, she didn't know until she was told through her dreams, the only connection to that wonderful world. The world she shared with Erik. _Only _Erik. She didn't just love him, she couldn't. Her soul was a part of his from the moment his angelic voice had turned her world into fantasy, paradise, heaven - but hell at the same time for she could not have him. She could not have him for many obstacles and walls stood between them. Her childishness and his power, Raoul and the managers, the chandelier and the death. Most of all, they were so right for each other, to be with each other, that neither could believe it still. To wake up in each others arms was alone a miracle every morning, to hear each other's song every day and looking into each other's eyes, seeing the love and adoration there, that was enough to bring the Universe to its knees.

Christine slid her body out of the luxirious bed and stood on slightly wobbley legs. She was still tired, but she needed to bathe. She grinned at her next thought.

So did Erik.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik heard the running water and his mind was filled with countless fantasies of the Goddess that was in _his_ bath chamber. He put down his quill and leaned back, unable to pay attention to the music in front of him. How could he when the smell of lavander and coconut were tempting his senses.

Control.

But why? She was his, she loved _him._ He had every right to waltz into that bathroom and seduce his fiance, or let her seduce him. What was stopping him? She was probaly waiting for him right now, as he wondered of meaningless things.

Were they meaningless?

"_She will come to me when the curtain falls, or she will die!"_

The memory wrenched at his heart and he inhaled sharply. Erik was sick of this, he wanted nothing more than to end this. His solution, kill Raoul.

It would never work.

First of all, he would most definatly not still be at the Moulin Rouge, he was not that stupid. Second, he just couldn't, not anymore.

He would wait.

"Erik."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine lowered herself into the scented waters, waiting for the hands she knew would come. She laid her head back as she waited.

Something was not right.

Nothing would keep Erik from a room for long if she inhabited it. Had she done something wrong?

Oh God.

His face, she should have never done that. She thought it would help, she thought it would release him. Had she really hurt him? Scarred him beyond belief? She took a deep breath.

"Erik." She called to him weakly, fearing he would not come.

Seconds passed yet they seemed like an eternity.

She would not call him again. She closed her eyes and leaned back, only to be greeted by Erik's embrace. He stifled her scream with a kiss.

"Don't scream, it is bad for your voice _Cherie_." Erik whispered in her ear when she was calm.

Christine smiled. She kissed him this time, savoring the feel of his hands on her body as he rubbed oils into her skin and hair. She leaned against him, his face in her neck.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, her fingers twisting with his ebony locks.

Erik pulled away sharply. "No, why?"

Christine turned her face from him. "You are growing distant."

Erik stared down at her, wanting her to look at him. "No my dear, you have done nothing wrong, how could you? You are so perfect." He tilted her chin towards him. "You are my angel." He kissed her softly, relishing the feel of her tender lips. "My angel of music."

Satisfied, Christine smiled up at him. Then she frowned.

He was wearing that dammed mask.

"Erik, please, it is only me." She reached up and paused for a moment to see his reaction. Nothing. She gently removed the icy porcelin from the sensitive skin. She kissed his cheek softly, frightened that she would hurt him.

Erik just sat there, frozen for fear he would frighten her away. He wondered if he ever could frighten her away, she had returned so many times. He cautiously raised his arms to her waist, and she pulled away.

"Erik, before we continue, I must go see to things above. Please?"

Erik groaned. "Can't it wait until _after _we make love?"

Christine laughed, music to Erik's ears.

"No, _fiance_, it can't. Besides, _we _can't until after the wedding. Which is why I need to go, so I can prepare." Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

Erik sighed. "You win, my dear, but do not get comfortable with the idea. I like to have my way." He raised his hands in defeat. "Go get changed and I shall escort you to your dressing room."

Christine threw her arms around him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I'am very sorry to report that no matter how much you love my story, it must come to an end. That's right, only a few more chapters left, but you can change that. Yes, you CAN change that! Just review and tell me you want it to continue, that's right! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS REVIEW! Come on, you know you wanna. Hahahaha. Any way, THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL! BYE!


	22. Every Rose Has A Thorn

Chapter 22: Every Rose Has A Thorn

Christine gazed at the mirror for a moment after the shadow had disappeared. God she loved him.

She would do _anything_ for that man.

That angel.

Anything.

Her wine red dress was soon taking over the reflection. It suited her well, the bodice doubling as a corset so she didn't have to wear so many terribly uncomfortable layers. The sleeves were long velvet that fell graciously from her wrists, past her hips. The bodice pointed into a soft silk skirt that was the perfect length. A neckline was absent as the dress clung to the sides of her shoulders, leaving her collar bone visible to the extreme. Golden embroidery of vines on the bodice finished of the extravagant article of clothing that Erik had insisted upon buying for her. It would have been an Opera costume had she not been there.

Christine looked at herself again and realized she seemed to be glowing from happiness. She had never been this relaxed in her life, never this happy.

Never this _loved._

Life was beyond good, it was extraordinary.

Then why was there this awful feeling in the pit of her stomach?

There was knock at the door, her cue to come back down to earth.

"Christine, are you back?"

It was Christian.

"Yes, come in." She sat at her vanity, prepared to welcome her guest.

Christian gently opened the door, swiftly passing through he sat across from her on a wooden stool.

"I'm glad your back, we need to rehearse, with the new song and all, it will be a miracle if it is finished on time." Christian saw the look on Christine's confused features and instantly explained. "Erik wrote a new song, last night I think, he delivered it to Toulouse this morning. It is the theme for the title." Again, puzzlement inhabited Christine's face. "For a man that loves you more than life it's self, Erik is very mysterious towards you. It was decided to be titled Anywhere." He watched with slight amusement as Christine put all this information together. Then she smiled and stood.

"Well then we have much work to be done." She led him out of the dressing room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine skimmed over the music in her hands; the song was perfect, beautiful. She was slightly stumped however, at why Erik had kept it secret from her? Well, she had been asleep for quite some time; he had probably done a lot in that time. She had done nothing to encourage him when she had asked to leave. She sighed and started the duet she was to sing with Christian. Many of the lyrics were mixed with songs she had sung with Erik in the past month. What a glorious month it had been. But she felt it was to come to a very tragic end, something was wrong, she could feel it, sense it, she could see it in Erik's eyes. He was looking down at her from the second floor, frustrated as he grasped the railing until his knuckles were white as his mask. Christine closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain of seeing him like this. It was no use; she absorbed it like a sponge would water.

Why wouldn't he just tell her? Why was he so dammed stubborn?

Erik smiled weakly down at her and disappeared, and as if his presence was all that made life worth living, Raoul de Changy waltzed in through the foyer, disrupting the entire cast with his order barking.

Christine's first reaction was to look around franticly for Erik.

He was gone.

"Oh don't stop because of me darling." Raoul said, seeing that Christine had frozen in the middle of the stage. After a moment of an awkward silence, Raoul exploded again. "ZIDLER! We need to talk. Christine! I want to see you rehearsing! Christian! Change then ending! This is atrocious! Why would the _whore_ follow love instead of wealth?" He spat the word "whore" in Christine's direction.

"Well, you see…" Christian had started with poison in his voice but Christine cut him off.

"BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

Every one just stood, staring at this beautiful, bold, daring woman. Toulouse, Andre, Firmin, Gisele, the Argentinean, Harold, the can-can girls and the ballet brats. They all stared for an eternity.

Christine stared too, open-mouthed. She finally swallowed and inhaled deeply.

"Him, she doesn't love him." Her voice cracked terribly.

Every pair of eyes turned to the Victome.

Raoul was breathing heavily and his face was red from rage and embarrassment.

"Zidler, I need to see you." Harold didn't move. "NOW! Christine, I will like to see you in your dressing room afterwards." Without waiting for her obvious rejection, he stormed out of the hall, his entroge of bodyguards and servants following close behind.

Christine fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I know it was short, but I have to do a computer transfer, so expect more tonight. I owe it to you guys since I was sick last week and barley gave you anything. KEEP UP THE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! Hahahahaha, I relish on power. Just kidding.


	23. Waiting

Chapter 23: Waiting

Erik gazed down at the empty bottle in his hand. Absenthine was truly very distasteful, but it murdered his emotional pain.

Christine could be back any minute, moment, second.

And he was dangerously intoxicated, greedily drunk.

"Damn!" Rage shook his body violently as alcohol possessed him. He threw the bottle at an expensive painting on the wall. The smashing of the dark green bottle brought his attention to the painting. I t was one of the rose in flames that he had saved for only one reason, because Christine had adored it. The red of the rose and orange of the fire that engulfed it's petals mixed well together. The colours could mesmerize you endlessly.

A rose engulfed in flames, how appropriate.

Erik collapsed on the divan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine awoke with a feeling of nausea. She didn't need to try to remember why she had fainted, how could she forget? People were standing all around her, staring down with concern.

"Alright, give the young woman some room to breathe!" A familiar voice rang out as familiar pale hands pushed people away.

The swarm of people drained away, none of which was Erik. This left one welcoming face however.

"Madame Giry!" Christine breathed out, she was still trying to catch her breath. "What are you doing here?"

A blonde head bobbed beside that of her mother's.

"Meg! I'm dreaming, I must still be faint…" Christine laid back into Christian's lap, where she had been laying since he caught her.

"You are most defiantly not dreaming Christine, we arrived with Raoul." Madame Giry was trying to keep the ballet brats from peering over her but it was useless since she was no longer their teacher.

Meg offered her arms out to Christine to help her stand. "Come Christine, Raoul said he wanted to see you."

Christine accepted the sturdy assistance of her friends arms, and pulled herself to her feet, with a little help from Christian.

"That doesn't mean I want to see him!" She snorted loud enough for everyone to hear. "I love Erik!"

"Yes we know that Christine, but the victome will not except being brushed aside so easily. Christine this is beyond childhood friends and little lotte, this is about love jealousy and the poison called madness." Madame Giry lowered her eyes. "This is about betrayal, pride and blood. Amazing how well evil and good mix so well."

Christine was silent.

"Christine?" It was Toulouse. She turned to him. "Do what your heart tells you to do. Do what is best." Every one nodded in agreement.

"Do what will make you happy." Harold's voice came in a rare, raspy whisper.

Christine turned to Meg, she was not the one to ask on this matter. A hand grasped hers.

"The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn, Is Just To Love, And Be Loved In Return." Christian gave her hand a squeeze, then left her to be watched over by the Madame.

Christine was about to turn to him, a million questions written across her face through her tears, but he was walking away.

Away.

"Come Christine, we must clean you up for Raoul." Madame Giry led her away. Away. Away, to her _husband._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She waited.

Hours had passed.

Erik was probably dying of worry. What in the hell was she still doing here, she could easily slip through the mirror, warn Erik and have him whisk her away to another fantasy. Why was she still here?

She was still here because she was torn, ripped between two worlds that could not mix. She just wanted to go away, away from the Moulin Rouge, away from the Opera….

Away from Raoul!

She wanted to run to Erik and his love, he was her world. He was her choice. He was the angel of music.

She picked up a tiny glass perfume bottle and flung it at the door, narrowly missing Raoul's head.

"Damn, you couldn't walk in a few more inches to the left?" Christine spat, mocking him fully without regret. She sat at her vanity, her back to him.

Raoul ignored her hatred as if she was a mother talking of school subjects. He was the obnoxious child. "Christine, darling, we will leave tonight, away from that horrid monster. He will never find us, I promise you." He came over and kissed the top of her head.

She shoved him off of her with strength he was unaware of, and walked as far away from him as possible. A moment of a breath needed passed and Christine turned on him.

"He's not the monster Raoul, you are!"

Raoul walked right up to her and slapped her.

All reason broke.

Christine hit him back with her fist, causing him do double over with shock and pain.

"What in the bloody hell did you do that for!" Raoul screamed at her as she began throwing things into a small case.

"Raoul if I did your thinking for you, you would be smart enough man to not return here." Anger oozed from Christine's words and attacked Raoul.

Insulted and outraged, Raoul took her case and threw it at the mirror.

It didn't even crack.

Raoul stared stupidly for a moment, realization tinkling slowly on to his face. Then an impish and triumphant grin took over his boyish features.

"Christine, I will let you stay and finish your little show, if you come to me when the curtain falls."

Christine looked at him with a slightly open mouth, then continued packing.

"I forgot to mention, if you refuse to see things my way, I will kill your _lover._" Raoul knew Christine was wondering why the phantom had not come to her rescue yet, and he knew the answer to that. The phantom had probably over heard his conversation with Zidler, probably doesn't know what to do with himself. Which suited Raoul just fine.

Christine froze, her back to Raoul. Although she tried to hide it, he could hear the wracking sobs in her throat. She brushed the tears away and looked up at him, hatred the only thing visible.

Raoul continued. "Tell him you don't love him, lie to save him. This is the point of no return." His voice was cool and calm.

Christine nodded, holding back the wave of fresh tears.

Raoul turned on his heal and left, his eye was starting to throb. He knew Christine would go through with it. She was weak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine re-dressed herself in a long, black sleeveless dress. Red embroidery outlined few roses along the bottom of the skirt. She had taken everything Erik had given her and put it in a small trunk, everything except the diamond and silver necklace that he had given her, saying it was their love in physical form. She would not part with it, could not. It would be her secret, she would kiss it every day.

Christine fanned her curls out, there was no point in putting them up. They would just muss again when she started crying. She inhaled deeply, taking up the trunk and walking through the mirror.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik had awoken to the sound of distant shouting, it had ceased however, and he got off the divan and went to clean himself up before Christine saw him like this. He splashed cold water on his face and changed into fresh clothing, nothing amazing just light fabric. He retrieved his mask and replaced it on the right side of his face, careful not to catch any reflections.

Then he waited.


	24. Why?

Chapter 24: Why?

Christine went quicly down the stairs. Breathing was not important to her right now, just Erik. She would not be responsible for his death, she would not watch him die in front of her.

This was the end.

She would tell him it was over, to let her be. She would tell him that Raoul had changed and had offered her riches beyond imagination. She would tell him she didn't love him, that she had been confused. Yes, then she will tell him that it was after all her job to make men believe what they wanted to believe.

Raoul was waiting upstairs with a carriage, she was to meet him there in twenty minutes or Erik would be shot.

Shot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik heard the rustling of Christine's skirts, he turned to smile at her but was met with a tear stained face. It looked as though she had tried to hide the fact that she had been crying. She was carrying a small trunk which she set down and then went to stand by the organ. She ran her fingertips lightly over the ivory keys.

Erik went and snaked his arms around her waist. Her breathing seemed to stop and her heartbeat quicken. A battle raged inside, run away with love and watch him die, or run away from love leaving him to live to see another day.

She decided.

She pushed Erik's hands away and stepped back. "I can't marry you Erik."

"Why not?" Erik asked with slight shock and pain in his voice.

Christine turned her back on him, he couldn't see her tears.

"I-I don't love you." Tears rode her voice out through her throat.

Erik gaped. "But what about the elephant and the mirrors? The music! What about everything you sang to me?" He touched her shoulder, feeling her flinch and he pulled away.

She turned to face him. "Erik, Raoul had just died, I was confused. It's my job to make men believe what they want to believe. I brought back everything you gave to me. I will perform the show and you will never have to see me again. Raoul came back for me Erik, he offered me every thing I could ever want." Christine fought the urge brutally to throw herself into his arms and tell him everything.

Erik was shaking violently with rage and tears. He did not have strength to let her go, but he had even less to keep her here in this hell, his hell.

"Leave." He whispered, angrily turning from her. "Do not return for you will be mine the third time." He sat down in a very large arm chair, gazing into the flames of the fire place in front of him.

Christine stared at his back, memorizing every curve and line of his form.

He could sense she was still there. Why? If she didn't love him then she would have gone by now…

Oh God.

She was lying.

But why?

Erik turned sharply, standing at the same time.

She was gone.

"Idiot." Erik grabbed his cloak and flew after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine ran, she knew Erik would only be a few seconds behind the shock, he would see right through her. She sobbed as she ran, tripping every now and then, she knew she had taken her time only too well, Raoul would send his men in any minute.

She finally stumbled out from the passage ways somewhere on the second floor of the dance hall. She almost tripped and went over the railing, but strong arms held her to the owners body.

"Why are you lying to me Christine?" His arms were wrapped tightly around her stomach from behind.

Christine just sobbed.

Erik put a hand to her cheek. "Tell me!" He hissed.

She took his hand and pressed a kiss into his palm. Then she turned in his arms and brought her lips up to meet his. It was a slow kiss, a wonderful kiss. You do not kiss someone like that just for pretend. It was the kind of kiss you give when you are saying good-bye.

She pulled away, looking up at his sad and confused eyes.

Then she pushed him away and ran in the oppistie direction.

Erik looked down at his hand, her ring in his palm.

"Christine!" He called after her, running in the shadows.

Christine burst through the front gates of the Moulin Rouge into the garden, she could hear him behind her. She ran for the second gate, ignoring her name being called by her angel. It was raining hard outside, she was already soaked. She came to the gate and tried to un-bolt it before Erik came, but he came. He rammed her into the gate turning her to face him.

Here they were, in the rain, both soaking wet, with their lives on the line.

And yet niether moved nor spoke.

Just breathed.

"Christine, why are you running?" Erik whispered in her neck, dragging his lips over her skin.

She was still crying. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Erik, please, just let me go." She sobbed into his shoulder.

He grabbed her bare shoulders. "Why?" He could feel her breast pushing up against his own from breathing so hard, he saw her eyes with nothing but love for him.

It was too much. He kissed her this time, pushing her harder up against the gate.

She kissed him back.

They were slowly melting aginst one another, until a bullet flew past them. Erik slammed Christine once again into the gate, protecting her from harm, then he turned to be met with thirty men and an ass, Raoul.

"Damn, you couldn't kiss her a little more to the right?" Raoul asked, his pistol smoking slightly in the icy rain.

Erik then understood.

"Erik," Christine whimpered, "please Erik, I 'am so sorry."

"Theres only one way out Phantom. Give me Christine!" Raoul aimed again.

Erik just stood.

Christine would not let this happen, she would not see her angel fall because of her. She stepped out from behind Erik, not meeting his eyes she went to Raoul. She faced the gun boldly. "Put it down and I will leave with you now." She said lowering the gun. Raoul let her.

Then he kissed her.

She didn't move, she kept her eyes open the whole time, watching Erik's tears fall.

Then he was gone, into the shadows he easily disappeared.

Raoul led her to the carriage as performers and managers watched.

They had seen the whole thing, since the moment Christine had almost fallen from the second floor.

Christian watched from the elephant, tears streaming down his cheeks.

He had failed.

Erik watched in agony as the carriage pulled away.

Blinded by sorrow, he stepped into the street and screamed after the carriage. "CHRISTINE!"

Nothing, no wave, no face.

"CHRISTINE!"

Then the world went black.


	25. The Show Must Go On

Chapter 25: The Show Must Go On

Christine stared outside numbly. She was at Raoul's flat, it was on the other side of the city from the Moulin Rouge. She had not moved from the chair in front of the window. It was still raining a day later. She had eaten nothing, said nothing nor dreamt for she did not sleep. The world was nothing to her without Erik. She missed his touch, his voice. She missed the feeling of his love, the feeling that he was always there in the shadows.

But he wasn't, not anymore.

Tonight was the show, she was to perform. Would Erik still be there? Would he have gone by now? Yes, he would not stay to be tortured by her any longer. Christine longed to return to the Moulin Rouge, longed to be by her lover's side.

But the darkness was gone from her life, forever.

Now she was scolded by the sun for ignoring it for so long. Which made her hate the light even more. Where there was darkness there was Erik. Without darkness, she was nothing.

Nothing.

Raoul came up behind her and started rubbing her shoulders. She had refused to change out of the dress although it was muddy and torn, Erik had pressed himself against it, leaving his scent of spice and a hint of vanilla nestled within the fabric. She glared up at Raoul and he ceased his light caressing of her tense muscles. She returned her never wavering gaze to the street below. Hope still burned weakly within her that he would come and take her away. But doubt still lingered as well. Raoul pulled a chair in front pf her, blocking her view and smothering the remnants of hope she had left. She was forced to look at him.

"Christine, I don't think that it is a good idea that you perform tomorrow. It would be better if you forget about singing altogether, then you will forget of that terrible experience." He took her hands in his, flinching slightly at the lack of warmth he found there.

Christine stared at him, not sure what to make of his stupidity.

"Alright." She lied.

'Idiot' She thought to herself. She would most defiantly be performing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik stared out the window in front of the bed he had been confined to. It was still raining.

Toulouse and Christian had carried him up to a room after he had collapsed in the middle of the street. He had awoken a few hours later, too weak to leave the bed. He was better today, but he still did nothing but gaze out the window. Hope still burned somewhere within him, hope that she would rush through the door and ask him to come away with her. But it was smothered when Christian came to tell him of the girl named Giselle that was to play the lead in the musical. Apparently the victome hasn't been very supportive of music since the infamous Opera incident.

Toulouse came through the door with a tray of tea.

And _her _trunk.

Erik only glanced at the disruption for a moment before returning to his fantasy of Christine coming through the door, begging him to take her back.

Would he take her back?

After her scene with Raoul? Not likely.

Then why did he have this feeling? This feeling that something was wrong? He strained his memory to expand and come back to him, he could only remember Christine going to kiss Raoul, nothing else.

Toulouse set the tea down in Erik's lap.

He scowled and returned his gaze to the beating of raindrops on the window of Toulouse's flat.

"Erik you have to eat something." Toulouse pulled up a chair beside the wrought-iron bed.

Erik simply continued to live inside his prison that was his mind.

Toulouse sighed. "Nothing is what it seems Erik. I may seem to be a dwarfish pimp who plays with girls at the Moulin Rouge, but I 'am simply an artist looking for a way to spend his never-ending waking hours. She loves you Erik, I can feel it in my bones, she loves you."

There was an awkward silence.

"Go away." Erik whispered hoarsely.

"I 'am not leaving until you eat someth…"

"GO AWAY!"

Toulouse stood, got his coat and paused at the door. He examined the broken man on the bed.

Then he left.

Erik made sure he was gone before standing and retrieving the trunk. It was small and light enough to carry to the bed. He gently set it down and unlocked the clasps. The lid eased open.

And Erik caught her scent.

Something clicked in his mind, a memory of her warmth beneath him in the freezing rain.

Then it was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine worked quickly to saddle the black as pitch stallion. She used everything she remembered Erik teaching her about saddling. She had a very strong distaste towards the side saddle and ignored it completely. Erik had laughed at her face of disgust when he had first introduced her to it. He had then shyly put his hands on her waist to help her down from the steed's back. And she had _accidentally_ fallen into his arms.

Christine smiled weakly to herself at these memories.

Then fell back to reality when she heard Raoul's screams of fury.

"WHERE IS SHE! CHRISTINE!"

Christine finished the task swiftly and mounted, she gave the horse a squeeze with her heels.

And she was off, back to her own world of fantasy and song.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harold stared at the scene before him, the rouge curtain being pulled into place above the stage. Gold tassels hung from the edges, catching the light in a classical manner.

_Another failed romance…_

He whispered to himself.

_The show must go on!_

_The show must go on!_

There was a bang as one of the mirrored doors that served as main entrance to the night club, was thrown open.

And Christine walked into her world in which she belonged.

Then she sang.

_I'll top the bill,_

_I'll feel the fill,_

_But I need to find the strength to carry on…_

She searched frantically for the familiar faces of Meg and Giselle.

_On with the!_

_On with the!_

_On with the SHOW!_


	26. Overture

Chapter 26: Overture

"I can't live with out you, can't breathe without you. Christine…I love you." Erik's tears fell unnoticed behind his mask.

He could have sworn he had heard her voice…no, impossible.

Then why did he have that feeling, that feeling when his heart soared from her nearness?

He needed to get out of here. Her soul tortured him here.

He eyed her trunk wearily. It sat on the bed in complete innocence, yet begging him to open it. Christine was his weakness. He moved from the windowsill to stand in front of the case. He breathed deeply and undid the clasps.

It intoxicated him and blinded him.

Her scent, her dresses, her everything was right in front of him. The beautiful purple silk dress she had worn to the Gothic Tower lay slightly torn but neatly folded on top of everything. Erik carefully laid it to the side as if it were glass. The red velvet dress was next, the soft fabric tantalizing Erik's touch. Her jewelry and perfume lay under that, sparkling in the light of a candle nearby. He searched through it, not really knowing what he was looking for. Then he realized something was missing, the most priceless piece of jewelry. Their love. His twisted silver around her diamond. She still had it. But why? Erik slammed his fist into the mattress, sending a perfume bottle crashing to the floor.

Lavender.

They say that scent is the greatest thing tied to memory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine rushed to her dressing room, closely followed by Giselle and Meg. No words were needed; they immediately began to help her out of the black dress and into her first costume. It was a pink and silver can-can dress, layers and layers of shimmering ruffles fanning out around the hem of the dress. An eye catching rhinestone corset of course replaced the bodice. Giselle left the room for a few minutes and returned with a steaming tub of lavender water. Christine scrubbed herself all over behind the screen while Meg stood ready with her dress. Giselle held the angel wings she was to wear on her back. Christine dried off easily and Meg began to lace up the corset.

"Come here so I can do your hair." Giselle motioned to a chair in front of the vanity.

Christine sat in a swift movement as if impatient and waited on the edge of her seat as she waited on edge to feel her voice rise and entwine with her beloved's.

Her curls were teased and toyed with until they were in perfect form. Giselle pinned white feathers in her hair to match with the wings that Meg had just attached to her dress.

"Five minutes!" The stage manager called down the hall of dressing rooms, which many girls rushed out of, in the next moment.

Christine began to pull on the rest of her costume and was quickly assisted by her two friends. She applied a bit of shadow to her eyes, giving off a smoky composure, pinched her cheeks and ran down the hall. She quickly donned her black heels, which she had grown accustomed to wearing while doing the thrusting movements of the can-can.

The second she arrived to her starting position, her cue came.

She rushed onstage into the swirling skirts of all the other can-can dancers. She found her spot easily in the middle of the madness and began the dance, which she and Erik would end up making love whenever she performed it.

Twirling through sick lullabies 

Christine spun around, around her world becoming hazy. Then she stopped dead and dropped down onto her back along with three other girls. She performed a scissor leg movement and rolled over, dragging her upper body along the floor of the stage.

The music took her soul and thrashed it around inside her body, giving her extreme shivers. She spun around, her arms graceful compared to her vision. She stopped abruptly; facing the musicians. All the girls formed a line and walked forward with cat-like movement.

A distinct sound and a pair of piercing, icy blue eyes caught her gaze from behind a white mask. He was sitting at the piano, watching her, never breaking eye contact.

Her soul yanked her in his direction, and she went so he could have a view but the audience wouldn't.

She slid her hand up her leg, dragging the skirt with it. Creamy white flesh caused Erik to hit a wrong key.

Only thirty more seconds until the violin solo.

Christine smirked and lifted her arms, spinning back into position. She did her ballet move, jumping into the air and twirling very much like an angel

This introduced the violin solo and she snuck backstage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik watched as Christine taunted him only a few feet away. He remembered how she had tried to save him, he remembered everything. Her love, his passion, everything. He looked again as she leaped into the air, the silver and diamond shard swinging off it's chain. Her smoky, sensual eyes met his as she ran backstage and he was there in an instant.

He grabbed her and she let out a shaky breath, which was twisted with a moan of relief. He just relished the feel of her against him smelling her curls and caressing her skin. She pulled away and looked up at him, he looked as if he were to perform. A red suit jacket over a black, silk shirt and black trousers.

She ran her hands down his chest, begging him to seal their existence together.

It burned, her touch, and it would continue if he did not give in to his urges.

Erik pushed Christine into a dark corner, kissing her with dangerous and raw passion. She responded fully, taking his face in her hands. His tongue ventured inside her mouth and she welcomed him with her own. His hands roamed her hips, her breasts, her neck. He kissed her eyes and pushed her harder up against the wall so she could wrap her legs around his middle. She was so good.

"Costume change!" The stage manager yelled and Erik pulled them into the shadows as hundreds of girls rushed past.

He gave her one last kiss and gave her a little push in the direction of her dressing room.


	27. The Begining Of The End

A/N: **I 'am sooooooooooooo sorry. **I don't know what happened I just kind of drifted off and… I dunno. Anyway, you guys are so gonna flame me for this one.

Chapter 27: The Beginning Of The End

Erik awoke on the floor beside his bed, Christine's things sprawled around him.

It had been nothing but a dream.

He couldn't remember anything except Christine being in his arms. He couldn't remember why or when or how. He just remembered her. He sat up with his knees to his chest. It hurt so much just to think of her name. Her perfume which had gone flying to the floor, still lingered in the air. It had driven him slightly mad, making him think that Christine was in the room. Realizing that she wasn't he had smothered himself in her things and eventually collapsed to the floor. This is what he deserved, to be driven mad by her. After all the sins he had collected in his life, he deserved to go mad at the hands of the woman he loved. Love. Wretched word, it had caused him to lose mind and memory. Love had caused him to lose love itself. Dammit! He was as good as dead inside, he should just kill himself. Then Christine wouldn't have to live in fear of him with her _husband._

Yes, that'll finally put his restless soul to sleep.

But wait. The necklace, Christine still had the necklace. Why? No, he will not die until he knew the truth.

The truth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine adjusted her wings and hair. Meg quickly helped her into her silver and pink can-can skirt. Her dazzling rhinestone corset already defining her waist and hips. In her mind everything was surprisingly calm. The only thoughts that passed were of Erik. Erik's hands, Erik's eyes, Erik's lips.

"We have to get dressed Christine, will you be alright?" Meg asked, standing at the door with the dirty dress and towels in hand. Giselle was standing beside her, looking slightly frazzled with her honey toned hair tousled and mussed. Her blue eyes however, shone with undying light. Christine wished she could find the strength to have her eyes shine faithfully in that manner. But there was no strength, no faith, no love. Erik had taken it when he had kissed her that very first and faithful night. Though it was not the night that many believed it to be…

"Five minutes!" The stage manager called down the hall, causing many ballerinas and can-can girls to run past Christine's dressing room.

"Chris' ine?" Giselle put her hand on Christine's shoulder.

"It's fine Giselle, go. Thank you both so much." Christine faced them, taking their hands in her own.

"Good luck Christine." Meg kissed her forehead. Then she opened the door and they were both gone.

Christine leaned forward on her vanity and put her face in her hands. Then she too got up and went to wait for her cue to enter the stage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raoul entered the Moulin Rouge without a hint of distraught. He spoke politely with several acquaintances and had a very long business conversation with a colleague. But in his mind, blood was his craving. But not the phantom's blood, oh no, death would only be welcomed by the phantom.

He wished to put a bullet in Christine's back.

Raoul would then easily make it appear that the phantom had harmed her. Then he would get Christine to a doctor, have her healed and then married to him. This will kill the phantom.

"Oliver," Raoul pulled his manservant behind a large fern in a corner. "do you have the gun on you?"

Oliver opened his jacket, revealing a shiny pistol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christian paced backstage. This would not end well, that he knew, this was to be the end. He heard people entering the theatre and a sweat broke out on his brow.

Then he saw a sight that chilled him to the bone.

Christine.

Why was she here? No, he will not let this happen again! Satine was enough for a million lifetimes worth of grief. But to lose Christine, as a friend and gorgeous singer would be hell to watch through Erik's eyes. Why was love so brutally brought down? Why was life about being the best? Why didn't the angels weep at this sight? But it was so simply put into one word.

Sin.

A shadow caught Christian' eye and he felt his stomach drop to the floor. You do stupid things when you're in love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine was wringing her hands, amazed at how hot it was getting behind the curtain. She stared around to distract herself. It was so much like the Opera House, with the high wooden beams and staircases evaporating into darkness. The dust was everywhere, creating a musty sense. Christine was finding it harder and harder t breathe. A feeling yanked at her stomach causing her to almost double over with pain. She could feel the powder on her face turning into paste, but she resisted the urge to wipe it away. Her hands were slipping away from each other because of the sweat. Her curly hair was damp, causing strands to settle together and give even more an array of an angel. The pain had moved to her chest now and Christine feared she was going to faint.

She heard a voice comforting her soothing her. "To many years, fighting back tears, why can't the past just die!" She wished for it to be Erik, but it was her voice alone and without flight. She was never going back to Raoul, and if Erik was gone…then she would meet him where the angels flew with soul and song.

So this is how it would end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The curtain was rising, fabric that flowed like blood. Up, up.

No!

He had to get Christine of the stage, now.

He was about to clasp her wrist……

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I' am so sorry I hope you can all forgive me. Anyway, the POTO movie comes out on Sunday! YAY! I would really appreciate it if you review even if you're mad. I promise to get back into my old habits. Hahahaha


	28. Has No One Told You She's Not Breathing

Chapter 28:Has No One Told You She's Not Breathing

Icy fingers grasped Christine's wrist and she was pulled into the comforting darkness of a lovers embrace. The curtain was dropped as the stage manager made a slicing motion over his neck to the stagehand.

Blindness was all Christine had as she felt his lips, his hands. She grasped at him hungrily. He answered to her, nuzzling his face against hers, giving her a shiver of cold porcelain. She shuddered at the joy in her body. Erik laid his pure side of his face in the crook of her neck, enjoying her breathing and nothing more. He laid his lips against her skin. She could feel the softness of his eyelashes, like butterflies on her skin.

What in the hell was he doing!

Raoul was just beyond that curtain! He obviously came with Christine; he was as good as dead to her! She belonged to another! He would cherish what he had with her, it was enough, and it was more than a demon deserved from an angel.

Erik didn't bother giving her the agony of hearing his horrid voice, he vanished simply, swiftly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The curtain was rising again and Christine was choking back the tears. What hell was this? Why was she condemned to this sin? Love. But love was not a sin, was it?

Her thoughts were forced out of her mind as she was pushed out onto the stage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik ran through the passages, madness again taking his whole being over. He staggered, grasping the wall for support. He cried. He felt the tears sting and burn. He cried, letting it out, the insanity, the death, and the jealousy. It weakened him as he sank to the floor, exhausted and spent.

It would end now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Playground School Bell Rings,_

_Again,_

_Rain Clouds Come To Play,_

_Again,_

_Has No One Told You She's Not Breathing?_

_Hello,_

_I'm Your Mind Giving You Someone To Talk To,_

_Hello._

Christine sang out sadly to the accompanying piano. Her voice was deep yet soft, the way it rains but the sun shines to create a rainbow. The play had gone well so far, she was now singing her goodbye to Christian's character, Lestat. She sang as Gabrielle, accusing her lover of things he is innocent for, though she does not believe it. She sang of him lying to her and making her life nothing but darkness.

_If I Smile And Don't Believe,_

_Soon I Know I'll Wake,_

_From This Dream,_

_Don't Try To Fix Me, I'm Not Broken!_

_Hello,_

_I'm The Lie Living For You So You Can Hide_

_Don't Cry…_

The violin now twisted itself with the piano and they had a solo duet as Christine went to hold Christian's face, finally letting her tears fall.

_Suddenly I Know I'm Not Sleeping,_

_Hello!_

_I'm Still Here!_

_All That's Left Of Yesterday!_

Christine leaned in to lightly kiss Christian's lips and she turned and silently walked into the wings of the stage. The next scene she was to marry another, the man who had framed her lover. She smoothed the dark blue taffeta, and went quickly to the nearest mirror with her next costume. It was a tight white bodice with straps and a deep V-neck cut. Shiny gems and pearls were scattered over each breast. The bodice ended in a point and then cascaded around the hips in silk and tulle. A puffy silk bow at her lower back finished of this gorgeous costume. But it wasn't always a costume. It once belonged to a girl who secretly bought it to marry a phantom. Nothing more but an echo in her memory. She reached for the laces on her dress but found that the dress had already come undone. But she hadn't even felt anything! It must have come undone onstage, or one of the girls did it. Christine waved it out of her mind and pulled off the dress with a little difficulty. She asked a passing dancer to help her pull on the dress over her corset. It was done in minutes, standing as a vision in white. The dancer laced up the back and Christine thanked her. She needed a mirror to fix her face and hair. All the girls moved away from the nearest one and she smiled gratefully at them and placed the angel wings in her untamed curls, now attached to a flowing veil. She took up a silk cloth and ran warm water over it; she bent over the sink and rubbed it along her face. She dried her skin and straightened.

Christine opened her mouth in a silent scream, stumbling back against a table for support.

Erik's face stared back at her from the mirror.

Then he was suddenly there beside her, his mask shining but his hair slightly mussed.

"Raoul is here." Erik's voice was calm and quiet. Scaring Christine was as easy as being calm.

Christine's eyes went wide and she pushed past him. "You should not be here Erik." Her voice was breezy and calm. She could not get the image of him lying in his own blood again and again, an endless nightmare. She hoped it was only a nightmare.

"Why?" Erik asked, again in his eerie calm voice. He followed her around backstage as she powdered her face. The only thing that mattered was her voice.

She turned to him her eyes flashing with anger. "Erik it doesn't matter any more, just go!" She turned away from him, rushing to her entrance.

But ice encircled her hand and the strange Erik was gone and replaced with her passionate lover.

"Why Christine!" He snarled, bringing his face to hers.

She squirmed until she was free. She could hear the grunting as Erik overpowered the stagehands that had tried to block him.

He grabbed her and she fell to her knees in front of him. She took his hands begging him in a way to leave her. She was crying uncontrollably now.

And the curtain was rising.

The wave of whispers started immediately.

And then Dominic's voice saved them all. "Though he wears a mask, I' am not fooled Gabrielle, that is your lover!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I told you would get into my old habits. Whahahahahaaha! Now honor me with reviews! OOOOOOOOOOO A cliffie! Dominic isthe actor that plays the villan in the play.


	29. A Ridiculous Obsession

Chapter 29: A Ridiculous Obsession With Love

Christine sobbed under the glare of stage lights. She easily scanned out Raoul's face and shivered. Erik dragged her to her feet, throwing her slightly ahead of him. She fell, sprawled on the floor, gasping for breath and scared out of her mind. Erik knelt down in front of her, taking her eyes into his piercing gaze. For a moment, love flashed in the ice, but it melted away as quickly as it had come. Erik's hand went to her heart; he grasped the stone, pausing for only a moment. Then he pulled with all his strength. The chain came undone and Christine let out another sob. The audience gasped and Erik stood.

"T-thank you for c-curing me of my r-ridiculous obsession w-with love." His voice shook uncontrollably, he didn't care. He needed to get out of here, now.

Erik walked down stage, not glancing back. He simply walked off the stage pausing before Raoul's seat.

It wasn't worth it.

He glared down at him, but continued. Time to go die in a gutter somewhere…

_Never knew, I could feel like this,_

_It's like I've never seen the sky before,_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss…_

Erik stopped dead, memories flooding back to him.

_Everyday I'm loving you, more and more,_

_Listen to my heart, Can you hear it sing_

Erik turned watching as Christine advanced towards him down stage. He remembered, he remembered everything, the guns, the betrayal, the tricks and the heartbreak.

_Come back to me, and forgive everything!_

He cringed at the pain he felt when Christine doubled over from the lack of air, he took a step forward. His voice was quiet but strong, still overwhelmed from the flood of memory.

_Dear my love, _

_Haven't you wanted to be with me?_

_And Dear my love,_

_Haven't you longed to be free?_

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you,_

_And at sweet night,_

_You are my own,_

_Take my hand…_

Erik walked briskly back to the stage, smiling as he heard Raoul curse under his breath. He took Christine in his arms, and she didn't pull away, only shudder with pure joy. He kissed her softly. Then they began the lover's duet.

_We're leaving here tonight,_

_There's no need to tell anyone,_

_They'll only hold us down,_

_So by the morning's light,_

_We'll be half way to anywhere, _

_Where love is more than just your name…_

Erik leaned into so no one else could her the purity of the words he spoke. "I love you." Christine smiled and sang alone.

_I have dreamt, _

_Of a place for you and I,_

_No one knows who we are there,_

_All I want,_

_Is to give my life away to you,_

_I dreamt so long, _

_I cannot dream any more,_

_Lets runaway, _

_I'll take you there!_

Erik kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her back and waist. Her arm encircled his neck. He pulled away twirling her around and around. He set her down and sang one last question.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,_

_Lead me, save me from my solitude,_

_Say you'll want me here, beside you, forever,_

_Anywhere you go let me go too!_

_Christine, that's all I ask of you!_

Again, Christine hooked her arm around his neck, pulling him into her. Erik melted into happiness, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. His world was swimming as he took her body into his own.

And then he opened his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Whahahaha, another cliffie! Ahem, anyway this chapter was dedicated to EriksSyvia for her inspiration. So review if you don't want a cliffie! I relish on power!


	30. Finale

Chapter 30: Finale

Erik swung Christine around just as the bullet was fired. He felt it in his chest, the warmth of the blood drenching his shirt. He kissed Christine one last time before his world went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No!" Christine screamed, her voice piercing the quiet. The audience sat in silence, not understanding. She struggled under Erik's weight as the blood flooded on to her dress, weighing them down. She stared at the audience; she saw the smoking of the pistol, and the two faces. Christine face twisted into sobs as she held Erik to her chest. He opened his eyes, the color misting away from them. He used all his strength to lift his hand to her cheek, and the curtain fell with his hand.

Christine didn't even have seconds before she was dragged away from him by the hair, kicking and screaming. She looked up to find the face of Raoul. She dragged herself to her feet. "You bastard!" She spat as he threw her into her dressing room, locking the door behind him.

Christine crawled to the mirror, only to find it nailed shut. She lay back against it sobbing. She brought her knees to her chest, not caring about the blood on her dress. She didn't know how long she stayed like that, an hour, a day. She lifted her tear stained face.

"Dead." Her lips formed the terrible word.

She buried her face in his blood again, screaming through insanity.

This is a story about betrayal, this is a story about hate, and this is a story about beauty.

This is a story about insanity, a story about release, and this is a story about a story that happened in a fantasy, or was it?

But most of all this is a story about love.

The end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Yes this is the end…. BUT! There is a sequel! So stay tuned and enjoy my new story: Carousel, a cross between two star-struck vampires who find each other at their moments of deepest despair. Where they meet: A nighttime, vintage merry-go-round.


End file.
